Une danse ?
by Elelia
Summary: Nos anciens l'Cie reconstruisent leur vie à New-Bodhum, sur les terres de Gran Pulse. Mais, alors que Claire pensait trouver le calme et la sérénité dans cette nouvelle vie, elle va vite se rendre compte qu'elle se trompait. Et tout ça à cause d'une certaine pulsienne bien trop têtue sur les bords mais également d'une série de meurtres qui ébranlera ses convictions.
1. 1er partie

**Hé hé, c'est encore moi avec un nouvel OS bourré de FLight ! Vous allez le voir, la relation entre nos deux protagonistes est traité légèrement différemment ici. En fait, l'idée de cette évolution différente me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà mais c'est après avoir lu Pétale de rose, de KiraKandra, où elle a su faire évoluer avec brio les deux jeunes femmes dans une relation assez inédite, que j'ai finalement décidé de me plonger dans cette petite nouveauté. Au départ, je voulais les faire évoluer lors de leur périple en temps de l'Cie mais, ayant finit le jeu depuis un moment, je ne me souviens plus très bien des points importants alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser New-Bodhum comme décor. Donc voilà voilà, j'espère que cette première partie vous plaira. En passant, je ne sais pas encore quelle longueur aura cet OS, je verrais bien selon mon imagination. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« - _Je vais finir par croire que tu n'as plus de quoi payé ton appartement_ ronchonna une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux étranges reflets roses à la vue d'une brune assise dans son canapé. »

Se tournant vers elle, l'intéressée lui offrit un grand sourire, prenant ainsi un masque d'innocence.

« - _Ce n'est pas comme si je passais mes nuits ici_ répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- _Tu y passe tes journées, c'est déjà de trop._ »

Posant son arme et son sac sur la table basse, la blonde défit rapidement la petite sacoche accrochée à sa cuisse, ouvrit légèrement la fermeture éclair de son pull, laissant son cou à nu, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de son amie. Depuis qu'elles étaient à Néo-Bodhum, cette dernière passait son temps dans sa maison, sans qu'elle n'en sache les raisons. Elle avait pourtant son propre domicile, avec Vanille, mais cela ne semblait pas suffire à son altesse.

Coulant un regard vers elle, Claire l'étudia un instant. Fang était une belle femme, c'était indéniable. Sa peau bronzé laissait deviner des origines étrangères, de contrées sauvages, et s'accordait parfaitement à ses cheveux corbeaux indomptables. Son visage aux traits espiègles laissait voir de fins sourcils, avec un grain de beauté près d'une de ses pupilles émeraude, telles des yeux de chats. Ses lèvres qui appelaient quiconque à les regarde d'y goutter s'étiraient généralement en un sourire moqueur. Son corps était finement dessiné, musclé sans trop l'être, et révélait arrogamment ses courbes féminines avec une sensualité qui ne devrait pas être permis. La pulsienne avait un aspect sauvage, indomptable et pourtant, elle appelait à prendre possession de son être. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, le soldat n'avait jamais nié qu'un certain charme se dégageait d'elle, même si elle l'avait toujours gardé pour elle. Ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose d'extraordinaire, il était normal d'affirmer la beauté d'une autre femme.

Se sentant observer, la brune détourna son regard de la télévision pour venir le poser dans les pupilles azurs de la blonde. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle haussa un sourcil, attendant une explication. Rapidement, les yeux bleus fuirent les siens pour se planter dans l'écran lumineux et Claire ignora royalement sa question muette. Elle savait très bien comme cela se finirait si elle prenait le risque d'ouvrir la bouche. Un bref rire s'échappa des lèvres tentatrices de Fang mais elle décida de laisser tomber pour cette fois, regardant à son tour l'écran.

La blonde, ne trouvant nullement intéressant l'émission qui passait sur la chaîne, vola la télécommande des mains de son amie avant de changer de chaîne, cherchant quelque chose de plus divertissant à son goût.

« - _Hé, j'aimais bien moi !_ répliqua la pulsienne en se redressant.

- _Je te rappelle que tu es chez moi Fang. Donc, je décide._ »

Elle avait bien insisté sur le « je », montrant qu'il n'y avait pas de matière à discuter. Mais la brune était têtue et était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

« - _Je me fiche complètement de tes règles_ répliqua cette dernière avec arrogance.

- _Dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas_ trancha Claire en lui désignant la porte d'entrée du menton.

- _Trop facile Sunshine. Tu m'as prise pour une amatrice ?_ »

La dénommée « Sunshine » refoula un juron. Non, elle savait très bien que Fang jouait dans la cour des grands et ça, elle l'avait rapidement compris. Et c'était là tout le problème. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement laisser tomber et rentrer sagement chez elle, oh non. Trop têtue, trop fière.

« - _Dans ce cas là, tu te plies aux règles. A moins que tu veuille finir avec un bras en moins. _

- _Tu as oublié à qui tu parlais ma belle. Dois-je te rappeler comment a finit notre dernier corps à corps ?_ »

Les images défilèrent devant les yeux du sergent et celle-ci grogna. Lors de ce fameux cors-à-corps, d'il y a quelques jours, Fang c'était permis de lui faire un beau coup bas, d'où la raison de sa défaite. La scène se déroula au ralentit dans sa tête et elle vit les lèvres de la brune se rapprocher dangereusement des siennes. Elle ressentait les mêmes bouffées de chaleur qui s'étaient emparées d'elle à ce moment là. Et son cœur battait plus vite que la normal. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de cet emballement. Serait-ce la honte ? La gêne ? C'était sûrement ça puisqu'elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Mais, alors qu'elle pensait que les lèvres de la pulsienne allaient se poser sur les siennes, cette dernière l'avait fait tomber au sol, lui bloquant le bras dans son dos, l'empêchant ainsi de se relever. Une défaite amère et complètement injuste. Fang ne savait pas se battre à la loyale de toute manière.

Un soupire d'agacement échappa des lèvres de la blonde alors qu'elle croisait les bras, mécontente que son amie lui remémore son échec. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas peur d'une future bagarre avec elle. De toute manière, ces dernières étaient souvent inévitables. Puisqu'elles ne faisaient que se taquiner lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, parfois, il fallait régler certaines affaires avec les poings, et aucune des deux ne pouvait tourner le dos face au défi. C'était idiot, Claire le savait, mais il lui était impossible d'ignorer la grande majorité des provocations de l'ancienne l'Cie.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Fang observa le soldat avec amusement. Vu son air renfrogné, elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur précédent combat. Elle savait qu'elle avait usé d'un atout complètement déloyal mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Si cela permettait d'afficher une victoire de plus sur son palmarès, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

« - _Je ne commets jamais deux fois les mêmes erreurs_ finit par déclarer Claire, qui avait reprit un semblant de calme.

- _Oh, vraiment ?_ la provoqua son vis-à-vis.

- _Arrête de me sous-estimé_ grinça la blonde en tournant la tête sur le côté, évitant ainsi le regard de son amie.

- _Je ne te sous-estime pas, j'aimerais juste que tu prouves tes dires._

- _Tch, c'est bon, je te la laisse ta précieuse télécommande_ marmonna le sergent, vaincue. »

Elle se leva donc et laissa retomber l'engin sur le canapé avant de toiser Fang, les sourcils froncés. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle obtenait une victoire, cette dernière affichait un sourire victorieux. La modestie ne l'étouffait pas. En cet instant, Claire aurait adoré abattre son poing sur la figure de la pulsienne mais, serrant les poings, elle se retint. C'était puéril, elle le savait.

« - _De toute façon, je dois prendre une douche et préparer le repas_ ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- _Evidemment_ ricana son interlocutrice, qui savait pertinemment que sa victoire n'était pas due au hasard. »

Le rire si particulier de Fang poursuivit le soldat jusqu'à l'étage, et ce n'est qu'après être entrée dans la salle de bain que le son ce tut enfin. Appuyant ses mains sur le lavabo, elle s'observa dans le miroir. Malgré la grimace qui déformait ses traits fins, elle pouvait lire une pointe d'excitation dans ses pupilles azurs. C'était toujours pareil lorsqu'elle sortait d'une discussion avec Fang, ou même pendant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur indéfinissable. Parfois, elle jugeait que c'était de l'excitation, d'autre fois de l'envie. Mais pourquoi ?

Soupirant, lasse de ses interrogations sans réponse, elle retira rapidement ses vêtements avant de plonger dans la cabine de douche. Lorsqu'elle actionna le jet, elle frissonna en sentant l'eau froide couler le long de sa peau nue mais se détendit au rythme où le liquide devenait chaud. Elle appréciait à sa juste valeur les instants qu'elle passait sous l'eau chaude. Ca lui permettait de se laver de ses journées, qui étaient le plus souvent éreintantes, et oublier Fang pendant un court instant. Le temps s'arrêtait et elle profitait de la simple caresse de l'eau et de la chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps.

Après plusieurs minutes à bénéficier des sensations de l'eau, elle s'extirpa finalement de sa transe en sortant de la cabine. Attrapant une serviette beige et douce, elle se sécha rapidement avant de l'enrouler autour d'elle et de quitter la pièce. Ce n'était pas prudent de sortir comme ça alors que Fang était dans les parages mais elle avait oublié de prendre ses vêtements avant d'entrer dans la douche. Elle passa donc devant les escaliers le plus discrètement possible, voulant à tout prix éviter d'attirer l'attention de la pulsienne en bas, et rejoignis sa chambre, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

Une fois sa destination atteinte, elle pensait être sortit d'affaire mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle découvrit celle qui était sensée être en bas, devant la télévision, penchée sur sa bibliothèque, passant son doigts sur les différentes relieurs des livres présents. Elle l'avait entendu arriver et avait donc tourné son visage vers elle. En voyant la simple serviette qui ne couvrait que très peu le corps de la blonde, elle sourit sans vraiment se contrôler. Claire devrait pourtant savoir qu'il était dangereux de se balader dans une pareille tenue quand elle n'était pas loin.

Face au regard de son amie qui la dévorait littéralement, le soldat ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et le feu lui monta rapidement aux joues. Bon sang, elle y était presque ! Se raclant la gorge afin de reprendre de la contenance, elle se redressa et rejoignit son placard, ignorant la brune. Elle n'allait pas s'avouer vaincue, loin de là.

« - _Sunshine, c'est mauvais pour mon cœur tout ça_ déclara Fang d'une voix terriblement sensuelle, qui était à présent tourné vers son interlocutrice qui lui faisait dos.

- _Je ne t'ai pas forcé à entrer dans ma chambre_ répliqua froidement la blonde en piochant des habits au hasard.

- _J'avais besoin d'une petite lecture. Mais maintenant, j'ai quelque chose d'autre en tête._ »

Levant les yeux au ciel, le sergent ignora les sous-entendu de son amie et repartit comme si de rien n'était, avec ses vêtements dans les bras. De nouveau dans la salle de bain, elle s'habilla rapidement, n'appréciant plus d'être vêtue que d'une simple serviette. Encore une petite heure à tenir et la brune rentrerait chez elle. C'était surmontable, non ? Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce, elle entendit son téléphone vibré dans le short dont elle s'était débarrassée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle oubliait toujours de le sortir de la là. Lâchant la poignée de la porte, elle se pencha et fouilla les poches du vêtement pour tomber enfin sur l'engin. Ce dernier affichait le nom de Serah, montrant ainsi que cette dernière tentait de rejoindre son aînée. Claire ne se fit pas priée pour décrocher et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« - _Bonjours Serah._

- _Coucou Claire ! Comment tu vas ?_

- _Oh bien, bien. J'ai juste une brune invivable qui squatte sans arrêt chez moi. Et toi ?_

- _Ah ah, Fang remet ça ? Soit elle veut te voler ta maison, soit elle est complètement accro à toi ! Moi ça va, j'ai passé une superbe journée à l'école. Et Snow est encore partit faire l'idiot dehors, un vrai bébé._ »

Pendant que sa sœur lui faisait son bilan de la journée, la blonde avait quitté la salle de bain pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée. La pulsienne avait retrouvé sa place initiale, comme si de rien n'était.

« - _Je dirais plutôt qu'elle veut jouer avec nerfs. Quand je t'avais dis que tu deviendrais très vite maman, tu vois à quoi je faisais allusion maintenant._

- _Oui, ça me paraissait vraiment bizarre lorsque tu l'avais dis. Bref, ce week end on organise une petite fête avec tous les autres, tu seras là ?_

- _Oui oui, bien sûr. Pour quelle heure ?_

- _Aux alentours de 19h je pense._

- _Très bien, je note._ »

Actes suivant les mots, elle ouvrit le tiroir d'un petit meuble pour y récupérer son agenda et y nota l'heure de la fête à l'aide d'un stylo qui traînait par là.

« - _Tu peux demander à Fang si elle est également disponible ?_ »

Eloignant l'appareil de son visage, elle se tourna vers Fang qui ne lui avait toujours pas prêté attention jusqu'à lors. Claquant des doigts, elle réussit à avoir son regard émeraude sur elle.

« - _Serah organise une fête samedi soir, tu seras là ?_

- _C'est un rencard Sunshine ?_

- _Répond simplement à la question, idiote._

- _Oui oui, je serais là._ »

Lui lançant un regard assassin, la blonde ramena l'appareil à son oreille afin de formuler la réponse de la pulsienne à sa jeune sœur.

« - _Super !_ s'exclama cette dernière. _J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, ce sera grandiose ! Bon, il faut que je te laisse, j'ai encore du travail à faire._

- _D'accord. Bon courage, je t'aime._

- _Moi aussi je t'aime !_ »

Et elle raccrocha. Claire reposa l'engin sur le meuble avant de partir dans la cuisine afin de commencer à préparer le repas. Malheureusement pour elle, son amie eut l'idée de la suivre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait encore ? La brune s'accouda au plan de travail, où elle avait déjà sortit ses ustensiles et les ingrédients, juste en face d'elle, avec son éternel sourire provoquant. Le soldat ne fit pas attention à elle, se concentrant sur son plat.

« - _Pourquoi il n'y a que ta sœur qui a droit à des « je t'aime » de ta part ?_ demanda finalement l'ancienne l'Cie.

- _Ca me parait évident._

- _Alors moi tu ne m'aime pas ?_ fit-elle semblant de s'offusquer.

- _Pas comme je l'aime elle._

- _Comment alors ?_ »

A sa question, Fang obtint toute l'attention de sa blonde préférée. Cette dernière n'avait pas remarqué à quel point la discussion tombait en terrain glissant. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se traitant de débutante intérieurement. Mais voilà que la question lui semblait soudainement très intéressante. Comment aimait-elle Fang ? Il était évident qu'elle n'éprouvait pas la même affection qu'elle avait envers sa sœur, ni la même tendresse. Mais elle pouvait tout de même sentir au fond de son cœur qu'elle tenait à la brune. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle savait l'agacer au plus haut point ? Parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la provoquer sans cesse ? Comment pouvait-elle apprécier ce genre de choses ? C'était idiot et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Les raisons étaient obscurcies ce qui l'agaça.

Finalement, son regard quitta les yeux de la brune pour revenir sur ce qu'elle faisait.

« - _Va savoir_ murmura-t-elle, plus évasivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. »

La pulsienne rigola quelques secondes avant de reprendre son sérieux. La blonde était tellement prévisible.

« - _Ca sent le mystère tout ça. Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ? Que tu sois en réalité dingue de moi par exemple._

- _Dans tes rêves_ trancha l'intéressée sans aucune hésitation, lui lançant un regard assassin.

- _Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait !_ s'exclama Fang en se reculant, faisant semblant d'avoir peur.

- _Tch._ »

Enervée, Claire coupa le poireau avec rage, imaginant que c'était la tête de Fang. Dieu, que cela lui faisait du bien ! La pulsienne ne se laissa pas impressionner par les mouvements de son amie et reprit place devant elle. Les coudes sur le plan de travail, elle posa son menton dans sa main gauche, ne lâchant pas du regard le soldat. Cette dernière sentait bien les yeux de la brune sur elle mais elle se fit violence pour l'ignorer et rester concentrer sur la concoction de son plat.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Minutes où l'ancienne l'Cie ne quittait pas la blonde des yeux et où cette dernière faisait tout pour éviter le regard de la squatteuse. Lorsqu'elle laissa le plat cuir dans la casserole, Claire s'adossa à un plan de travail derrière elle en lâchant un long soupir. A quoi jouait donc son amie ? Cela l'amusait tant que ça de mettre ces nerfs à rude épreuve ? Si seulement elle pouvait la gifler, pour qu'elle arrête ses âneries.

« - _Tu devrais rentrer chez toi_ lâcha-t-elle finalement, sans avoir levé les yeux sur elle.

- _Ca a pourtant l'air bon ce que tu as préparé._

- _Fang…_ »

Le timbre de sa voix laissait bien entendre qu'elle était à bout et que si la pulsienne insistait, ça allait mal finir. Et l'intéressée n'était pas dupe. Depuis le temps qu'elle côtoyait la blonde, elle savait quand celle-ci n'allait plus retenir ses poings. Néanmoins, elle lâcha un petit rire, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être amusée face à la situation.

« - _D'accord, d'accord, je m'en vais_ abdiqua-t-elle en levant les mains. _Passe une bonne soirée Sushine._ »

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressée grommela des paroles inaudibles tandis que son amie rejoignait la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle entendit cette dernière se refermer, la blonde poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Miracle, c'était un miracle ! Elle se serait presque mit à chanter tellement ça la soulageait de se retrouver à nouveau seule. D'habitude, elle arrivait plus ou moins à supporter la brune lorsque celle-ci débarquait à l'improviste mais là, cela avait été extrêmement difficile. Sans doute parce que cette dernière n'avait cessé de lui lancer des insinuations à la figure. Elle ne pouvait pas aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre pour changer ? Et pourtant, elle savait être d'une compagnie très agréable parfois. Dommage que cela ne se produise pas plus souvent.

Chassant ses pensées de son esprit, Claire entreprit de sortir une assiette et des couverts qu'elle posa sur la table. Ensuite, elle rejoignit le salon où la porte fenêtre offrait une vue magnifique sur la plage. Voilà plus de deux mois qu'elle avait, avec ses compagnons, sauver Cocoon. Ce dernier était toujours maintenu à un pilier de cristal malgré la présence de Fang et Vanille parmi eux. C'était un véritable mystère pour tout le monde mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Plusieurs habitants de Cocoon décidèrent de descendre sur Pulse afin d'y vivre. C'est ainsi que New-Bodhum fut fondé. Claire avait décidé de rester ici, avec sa sœur, puisque le cadre lui rappelait son passé, avec lequel elle avait décidé de renouer. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle on l'appelait Claire désormais. Lightning n'avait plus de raison d'être.

La vibration de son téléphone la fit sortir de ses rêveries. Retournant à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé, elle remarqua qu'elle avait reçut un message et déverrouilla l'écran pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Fang, bien sûr. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

_La prochaine fois, tu me laisse dormir chez toi ?_

Amusée, le sergent secoua la tête. Toujours autant d'audace. Il était définitivement impossible de la ramener sur le droit chemin. Elle pianota sur les touches pour lui répondre.

_Par terre, dans la cuisine, oui._

Fière de sa répartit, elle l'envoya et retourna dans la cuisine afin de commencer son repas.

* * *

« - _Unité treize, on nous signale une meute de Gorgonopside dans le Sud de la ville. _

- _Je m'en occupe._ »

Sans plus attendre, le soldat enfourcha son chocobo avant de s'élancer vers la direction indiqué par son communicateur. Son travail à New-Bodhum déviait complètement de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire sur Cocoon. Là, il n'était pas question de voleurs, de meurtriers ou autres mais de bêtes féroces. Ayant perdu ses pouvoirs de l'Cie, ces dernières étaient d'autant plus redoutables mais elle arrivait toujours à les terrasser. Ce n'était pas les plus dangereux qui osaient s'aventurer trop près de la ville, et heureusement.

Claire avait proposé à Vanille et Fang de joindre ses efforts aux siens durant ses missions mais les deux pulsiennes avaient refusées. Elles pourraient néanmoins être un grand atout pour la sécurité de la ville puisqu'elles ont grandit sur Gran Pusle. Le soldat n'avait tout de même pas cherché d'explication à ce refus. Elles devaient avoir une bonne raison qui ne la regardait pas.

Elle fit ralentir sa monture lorsqu'elle distinguant les Gorgonopside en question à l'horizon. Ils étaient seulement quatre, comme la plupart du temps, et semblait humé une odeur. Celle de la chair fraîche, sans aucun doute. Inutile de tenter de les pendre par surprises, ces bestiaux avaient une ouïe aussi fine qu'un aveugle. Ainsi, elle opta bon la stratégie préférée de Snow : foncer dans le tas. Le sergent se mit à genoux sur le dos de sa monture, maîtrisant parfaitement son équilibre. Elle avait appris à monter les chocobos alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une l'Cie. Pour ça, elle pouvait remercier Fang, c'était un très bon professeur. Dégainant son pistolame de son étui, elle visa la tête d'une des bêtes et tira. Touché coulé. L'animal s'effondra au sol dans un râle tandis que ses compagnons grognèrent en direction de l'humaine. Cette dernière avait désormais toute leur attention. Sans hésiter une seconde, la meute se jeta sur elle. Ils étaient rapides mais pas autant que son chocobo. Réitérant son geste, elle tira dans un deuxième animal mais ce dernier ne s'écroula pas comme son camarade. Elle avait manqué son point sensible. Tant pis, elle les finirait au corps à corps. L'image de Fang lui traversa l'esprit un instant. Bon sang, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour penser à elle ! Descendant de sa monture, elle se réceptionna en une roulade. A quelques mètres d'elle, les trois bêtes se ruaient vers elle, prêt à n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Le premier qui vint à sa rencontre eut la gorge tranchée en une belle entaille grande et profonde. Le second fut envoyé valsé par un coup de pied puissant. Quant au troisième, une lame transperça son flanc, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Seul le deuxième tenait encore debout et, animé par la rage et l'instinct bestiale, il fonça de nouveau sur la jeune femme, ignorant le danger. Claire l'évita de justesse, s'en sortant avec une petite entaille sur le bras et acheva la bête en planta sa lame dans son œil. Bon appétit bien sûr.

Mais si cela s'était passé relativement vite, le soldat avait le souffle court. Elle l'avait retenu tout le long de ses actions, une mauvaise manie qu'elle avait prit il y a de cela quelques années. Rangeant son arme dans son étui, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux afin d'y remettre un peu d'ordre et rejoignit sa monture qui l'observait un peu plus loin. Elle passa gentiment sa main dans les plumes de l'animal, que ce dernier accueillit de son « Kweh ! » habituel, et remonta sur son dos. Passant ses doigts près de son oreille, elle enclencha son communicateur.

« - _Les Gorgonopsides au Sud ont été éliminé._ »

Et elle coupa la communication. Son regard se perdit un instant dans l'immensité de la plaine qui s'offrait à elle. Grand Pulse était vraiment une terre sauvage, indomptable, où le danger rôdait à chaque recoin. Étrangement, le tableau qu'elle se faisait de cet endroit lui rappela Fang et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. La pulsienne prenait sa terre trop à cœur. Sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur le paysage, elle rejoignit la ville.

* * *

« - _Rah, j'en ai marre !_ ragea Fang qui lança la manette un peu plus loin. »

Croisant les bras, la pulsienne fixait l'écran de la télévision qui affichait en grosse lettre « Game Over ». Comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué ! Serrant les poings, elle se retint de cogner la télévision. Claire n'allait pas vraiment apprécier si elle faisait ça. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, elle s'était de nouveau faufilée dans la maison du sergent, à la recherche d'une occupation quelconque. Elle était partie chassé ce matin avec Vanille, afin de ramener quelque vivres mais cela avait été la seule source de distraction de la journée. Alors, comme à chaque fois, elle était venue ici. Même elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les raisons qui la poussaient à faire ça. Certes, elle adorait taquiner la blonde mais il était inutile de venir aussi tôt puisqu'elle finissait toujours le travail assez tard. Avait-elle peur de la rater si jamais elle rentrait plus tôt que prévu ? Ça se pourrait. Dans tout les cas, elle avait passé une bonne demi-heure à fouiller la maison, à la recherche d'une activité qui pourrait l'occuper, et elle était tombée sur cette vieille console de jeu qui prenait la poussière dans un des cartons reclus dans la buanderie. Un nouveau défi c'était ainsi imposa à elle et elle avait rapidement branché la machine afin de la faire fonctionner et d'y jouer. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était vraiment nulle pour ce qui était des jeux vidéos, d'où la raison de son énervement.

Toujours furieuse, elle se releva, asséna un coup de pied bien placé dans la boîte de métal qu'elle avait voulu refaire revivre et quitta la maison. Un simple échec réussissait à lui plomber le moral ! Elle aurait sa revanche mais pas pour le moment. Sinon, adieu la belle télévision de Claire et bonjour la grosse engueulade ! S'avançant vers l'eau, elle sentit le sable se faufiler à ses pieds, la chatouillant au passage. Ça lui faisait un peu penser à Oerba. Là-bas aussi, il y avait la plage, la mer. Cette simple pensée la calma et elle s'assit sur le sable, contemplant l'horizon. Les vagues bougeaient d'un rythme régulier et doux, l'invitant à la rejoindre dans leur danse. Evidemment, la brune un mourrait d'envie mais ce serait inapproprié de se mettre nue pour plonger alors qu'une trentaine de personnes se trouvaient aux alentours. Elle pensait comme quelqu'un de Cocoon maintenant !

« - _Alors, on rêvasse ?_ »

A l'entente de cette voix grave familière, Fang releva la tête pour découvrir Snow qui la fixait avec un sourire.

« - _Si on veut_ répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- _Bizarre, je pensais que tu serais sûrement en train de t'amuser à mettre la maison de Caire s'en dessus dessous._

- _C'est déjà_ fait ricana-t-elle .

- _J'aurais du m'en douter_ répondit-il en joignant son rire au sien.

- _Snow, arrête de lambiner tu veux !_ »

Plus loin, Lebreau le fixait d'un air sévère, n'appréciant pas la petite pause qui avait jugé bon de prendre. Le blondinet afficha un air penaud avant de s'excuser auprès de Fang et de rejoindre la seconde brune. Snow passait ses journées à aider pour l'agrandissement de la ville. Cette dernière était plutôt grande malgré ces deux mois d'existence. On pouvait compter au moins cinq mille habitants. La technologie avait beaucoup aidé pour la construction des édifices, des routes et tout ce qui allait avec. Désormais, Gran Pulse n'était plus vu comme un parasite pour certains habitants de Cocoon. Mais ils en avaient toujours aussi peur. A cette pensée, Fang se rappela du jour où elle avait trois habitants, terrifiés devant un simple chocobo. C'était ridicule et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Après tout, elle-même était allergique à tout ces hologrammes, ces communicateurs à la noix et j'en passe. Bon, oui, elle avait un téléphone portable mais d'après les dires, c'était une antiquité. Et puis, l'envie de taquiner Claire à distance avait été plus forte que tout. D'ailleurs, cette dernière possédait également un engin semblable au sien.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, retraçant le fil de ses pensées. Encore une fois, elle en était venue à penser à la blonde. C'était agaçant. A croire que cette dernière ne quittait jamais son esprit. Non, en fait, ce n'était pas si dérangeant que ça. Si ça pouvait lui permette de préparer des plans pour lui clouer le bec prochainement, ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais.

La pulsienne resta ainsi plusieurs heures, profitant de l'air marin et du soleil qui réchauffait sa peau. Elle était tellement sereine qu'elle n'entendit pas un chocobo s'approcher d'elle. Sur le dos de l'immense poulet, Claire détailla son amie. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres et ses yeux restaient clôt. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi apaisée, aussi tranquille. Elle posa les pieds à terre sans se détacher de sa contemplation. Une voix lui intima de tendre la main pour venir toucher la peau de la brune mais elle se fit violence pour s'en empêcher. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ?

Fang n'avait pas non plus entendu son amie mettre pied à terre mais sa présence se révéla grâce à son odeur, qui était devenue familière aux narines de la pulsienne. Son sourire s'élargit mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, attendant de voir comment le soldat allait attirer son attention. Mais elle fut rapidement déçue lorsqu'elle reçut un coup de pied dans la cuisse. Grognant, elle ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son opposante. Aucune délicatesse ! La réaction de la brune fit sourire le sergent.

« - _Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, être douce ?_ grommela Fang en se relevant et en s'époussetant.

- _Avec toi ? Jamais._

- _Je retiens Sunshine, je retiens. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

- _Hein ?_

- _Pourquoi es-tu venue me déranger ?_ »

La question sembla décontenancer la blonde. Pourquoi était-elle venue voir la brune ? Elle aurait pu simplement l'éviter de rejoindre sa maison afin de passer une fin de journée enfin au calme. Mais non, il avait fallut qu'elle se plante devant son amie. Était-elle devenue masochiste ?

Devant le mutisme du soldat, la mauvaise humeur de Fang s'envola et la taquinerie prit le relais. Sa blonde préférée était embarrassée, ça crevait les yeux. Rares étaient les fois où elle engageait la première une discussion entre elle. Pour tout dire, la pulsienne ne se souvenait même plus des fois où cela s'était produit.

« - _Tu perds tes mots Sunshine ?_

- _Tch, la ferme_ grogna l'intéressée en détournant son regard du sien.

- _Je te manquais tant que ça ?_

- _Je t'ai dis de la fermer._

- _Vous entendez ? Son altesse a parlé !_ »

Soupirant bruyamment face au jeu stupide de son amie, Claire croisa les bras et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur. Oui, elle aurait vraiment dû l'éviter. Elle qui était de bonne humeur, voilà qu'elle venait de tout gâcher sans raison.

Fang regarda son amie s'éloigner sans rien faire. Elle arrivait à supporter ses sauts d'humeur mieux que personne mais il y avait des moments où elle avait envie de la secouer pour lui faire se rendre compte de l'attitude désagréable qu'elle pouvait aborder. Ainsi, la pulsienne ne décida pas de la suivre et la laissa à sa mauvaise humeur. C'était son problème après tout. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui était venue cherche la confrontation.

S'étirant comme un chat, elle lâcha un long bâillement avant de regarder autour d'elle. Malgré le soleil qui déclinait, les gens étaient plus nombreux et s'entassaient devant le bar que tenait Lebreau. Cette dernière devait sûrement être en train de préparer ses cocktails, qu'elle seule savait faire. La soirée pointait le bout de son nez ce qui signifiait danse et alcool pour certains. Et Fang en faisait évidemment partit. C'était une fêtarde, rien ne pouvait changer ça.

Elle entra donc dans le bar, qui n'était qu'a quelques pas d'ici. Une vingtaine de personnes étaient présentes mais d'ici quelques heures, la pièce serait rapidement bondée. S'accouda au bar, elle salua Lebreau et lui commanda un Sex on the beach. Son cocktail favori. Allez savoir pourquoi. Une fois sa boisson prête, elle en but quelques gorgées et observa les personnes présentes dans la pièce. La grande majorité avait entre vingt ans et trente ans. Il fallait dire que les plus âgés et les plus jeunes avaient d'autre occasion et fréquentait seulement le bar, qui faisait également office de café, le matin ou dans l'après-midi. Fang remarqua plusieurs regards insistants posés sur elle et, dans toute son arrogance, elle y répondit par un clin d'œil. Elle avait bien l'intention de s'amuser ce soir, ne voulant plus de préoccuper du cas de Claire ou de tout autre chose pour le moment.

* * *

Claire observa un moment le cadavre, interdite. C'était le premier meurtre depuis que New-Bodhum avait été créé. Elle avait sincèrement pensé que ce genre de choses ne se reproduirait pas ici mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. La jeune femme au sol, la bouche ouverte d'où s'échappait un drôle de liquide blanc, en état la preuve. Visiblement, elle avait été empoisonnée. Aucune trace de coups ou de blessures n'était présente sur son corps légèrement dénudé. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un maillot de bain.

Les yeux bleus du soldat se posèrent sur son supérieur, Amodar, qui fixait le cadavre en se frottant le menton. Il réfléchissait. Ils se trouvaient en pleine rue, où des passants curieux passaient parfois par là pour voir ce qu'il se tramait. Evidemment, sur chaque individu la surprise se dessina puis l'horreur. Oui. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ?

Un collègue des deux membres des forces de l'ordre déjà présent les rejoignirent, légèrement essoufflé.

« - _Visiblement, cette femme a passé la soirée au bar_ expliqua-t-il. _Plusieurs témoins l'ont vu mais personne ne se souvient d'avec qui elle était. J'ai également appelé le médecin légiste qui devrait arriver dans peu de temps._

- _Très bien_ répondit Amodar de sa voix forte et grave. _Farron, va au bar et cherche à en savoir plus sur cette femme et sur ce qui a bien pu se passer._ »

Pour seule réponse, l'intéressée hocha la tête et prit la direction du bar. Si un assassin courait les rues, elle était bien décidée à l'arrêté. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que sa sœur ou un de ses compagnons puissent courir le moindre danger ici. Merde, ils s'étaient battus pour que la décadence revienne ? Furieuse, Claire serra les poings et grinça des dents. Ce tueur allait vite comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fait de commettre ces âneries ailleurs.

Arrivée au bar, le soldat s'accouda au comptoir où Lebreau était dos à elle, visiblement en train de ranger ses verres. Patiemment, la blonde attendit qu'elle ait terminé en observant la salle des yeux. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, ses yeux se fixèrent à des pupilles vertes qui lui étaient bien trop familières. Fronçant les sourcils, elle distingua la brune assise dans le fond de la salle en compagnie d'une femme rousse qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Voyant que la blonde avait reporté son attention sur elles, elle glissa les yeux sur sa nouvelle amie en lui accordant un sourire et elle reprit la discussion là où elle l'avait laissé comme si de rien n'était.

Cette attitude eut le don d'énerver Claire. Bien sûr, qu'elle fasse comme si elle n'était pas là ! De toute façon, à la vue de sa compagnie, elle avait mieux à faire. Serrant les poings, elle se retourna vers Lebreau qui avait terminé sa besogne et la fixait avec un sourire amusé. Non, pitié, faites qu'elle n'ait rien vue de toute ça.

« - _Un problème Claire ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

L'intéressée se racla la gorge afin d'être le plus professionnel possible.

« - _Oui mais avant de te le dire, promets-moi de le garder pour toi_ commença le soldat. _Il vaut mieux éviter que cette histoire face écho._

- _Oui oui, bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi._

- _Et bien, on vient tout juste de retrouver le corps d'une femme, en pleine rue. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été empoissonnée_. »

Pour confirmer ses dires, la blonde lui montra une photo de la femme prise quelques minutes plus tôt par ses propres soins. Lebreau l'observa un instant, interdite.

« - _Tu sais, j'en vois passer des clients chaque soirs_ déclara-t-elle alors en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. _Je ne pourrais pas vraiment te dire avec certitude si cette femme était bien présente hier soir ou pas._

- _Oui, je comprends._

- _Essaye de demander aux clients mais je doute qu'ils aient vu quoique ce soit. A cette heure-ci, les habitués du soir ne sont pas présents. Ou alors reviens ce soir._

- _Je penche plutôt pour la deuxième option. Merci pour ton aide en tout cas._

- _Un café avant de partir ?_

- _Avec plaisir._ »

Etant de mauvaise humeur, elle avait besoin d'un petit remontant afin d'affronter une journée qu'elle devina longue. Vu les maigres pistes qu'ils avaient, cette histoire de meurtre allait lui prendre tout son temps. Néanmoins, avec les futures analyses du médecin légiste, ils auraient de nouvelles pistes. Prenant la boisson chaude que Lebreau lui tendait, Claire la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir à une des tables la plus proche.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler quoique ce soit, ses yeux se posèrent sur Fang et l'autre femme. Elles riaient de bon cœur et semblaient bien s'amuser. A cette vue, le cœur du sergent se serra. Pourquoi cela lui était-il douloureux ? Fang faisait ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait seule avec une autre femme. D'habitude, elle traînait toujours avec les autres membres de leur ancien groupe ou avec d'autres habitants pour partir en chasse. Mais là, ça ressemblait fortement à une sorte de rencard. Claire avait presque envie de vomir à cette idée. Elle réagissait comme une enfant, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre. Elle n'avait pas à se monter jalouse de la sorte. Fang ne lui appartenait pas. Mais elle avait beau tenter de se convaincre, son cœur, lui, restait douloureux.

Lâchant un long soupir, elle bu quelques gorgées de café, tentant de trouver un peu de réconfort dans la boisson. Evidemment, il n'en fut rien. Sa frustration et sa peine était toujours là, grondant à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle aurait tellement aimé abattre son poing sur la figure de la rousse, lui intimant de ne plus s'approcher de sa pulsienne. Avait-elle dit « sa » ? Oui, elle devenait folle, c'était indéniable. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres face à son idiotie. Elle était ridicule.

« - _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?_ »

Relevant la tête, la blonde ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Fang en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie qui la fixait avec un air indéchiffrable. Evidemment, elle avait reconnut sa voix et son odeur particulière était venue lui chatouiller les narines. Le visage impassible de son amie lui apparut comme de la froideur ainsi, sa mauvaise humeur grimpa en flèche.

« - _Ca ne te regarde pas_ répondit-elle, la voix dénuée d'émotion.

- _Evidemment. Ne te sens pas obligée de déverser ta mauvaise humeur chaque fois sur moi._

- _Je ne m'oblige même pas pour tout te dire._

- _Bien sûr, je suis tellement désagréable. Sinon, ça y est, tu as finis ?_

- _C'est toi qui est venue me parler je te parle._

- _Ouais, c'était une belle perte de temps._ »

Et sans attendre une réponse, elle entraîna la rousse sur la plage, quittant ainsi le bar. Claire enfonça ses doigts dans le bois de la table jusqu'à lui arracher une grimace de douleur. Bien, elle voulait jouer à ça ? Et bien elle allait jouer ! Madame voulait se montrer désagréable ? C'était réussit.

Elle but d'une traite son café, quitte à se brûler la langue, et quitta rageusement le bâtiment, évitant tout contact visuel avec la plage. Ce n'était pas le moment pour venir se laisser déconcentrer par des sentiments futiles. Elle avait un meurtre à élucider.

* * *

Sentant le regard inquisiteur de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur poser sur elle, la plus âgée soupira se tourna finalement vers elle, prête à affronter son courroux. Les bras croisés, Vanille lui faisait face, un air sévère sur le visage.

« - _C'était quoi ça ?_

- _Quoi, ça ?_

- _Cette fille qui vient tout juste de sortir_.

- _Une connaissance._

- _Depuis quand tu ramène des connaissances à la maison, hein ?_

- _C'est interdit peut-être ?_

- _Je n'ai pas dit ça, je cherche seulement à comprendre les raisons qui t'ont poussé à faire ça._

- _A t'entendre, on dirait que je viens d'accomplir un des pires pêchers de ce monde !_

- _Ne te fiche pas de moi Fang. J'ai bien vu comment elle te regardait et toi aussi. Et Claire dans cette histoire ? _

- _Qu'est-ce que Claire vient foutre là ?_

- _Ne fais pas l'idiote s'il te plait._

- _Je ne le fais pas._

- _Rah, tu m'énerve ! Ce que tu peux être bornée !_ »

La rouquine avait ponctué ses mots en tapant furieusement du pied. Malgré la tension bien présente entre les deux filles, la plus âgée ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Cette discussion était ridicule. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir sa mère en face d'elle, qui la réprimandait pour un rien.

« - _Vanille, laisse tomber, ok ? Tu t'inquiète pour un rien là. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer mais ça ne sert à rien de continuer._ »

Et sans attendre une réponse de son amie, Fang sortit à son tour de la maison, voulant prendre un bol d'air frais. Ces dernières heures passées avec Blythe avaient été très sympathique mais désormais, elle réclamait son indépendance et ainsi un peu de solitude. D'autant plus que sa dispute avec Claire n'avait pas quitté son esprit. Devant la froideur de son amie, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se braquer et de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle pensait que depuis hier, elle s'était calmée mais non, c'était tout le contraire. La blonde pouvait vraiment être épuisante quand elle le voulait.

La pulsienne décida de s'octroyer une petite ballade dans les plaines. Elle pourrait peut-être ramener un petit festin, qui sait. Elle passa devant l'écurie où se trouvait les chocobos mais se décida à ne pas en monter un. Marcher, ou même courir, lui fera le plus grand bien. Elle quitta donc la ville pour se retrouver entourée d'une herbe verte et fraîche, accompagné de gros roches et d'arbres ici et là. Certains habitants l'auraient certainement qualifié d'inconsciente mais elle connaissait les environs comme sa poche, ainsi que les créatures qui y rôdaient. Ainsi, elle ne risquerait pas de se mettre dans un sale pétrin, contrairement à une certaine militaire qui n'arrivait pas à éviter les ennuis. Ah, et voilà qu'elle était repartie ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ramène tout sans cesse à Claire ? D'autant que ce n'était pas en pensant à elle qu'elle allait trouver la sérénité, bien au contraire.

Entassant ses pensées parasites dans un coin, la brune se concentra sur la nature qui l'entourait en inspirant une goulée d'air. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum sauvage qui émanait de la terre et qui l'avait bercé pendant des années. Elle était née sur cette immensité vivante et avait apprit à la dompter, sans pour autant la contrôler totalement. Ses souvenirs de cette époque lui restaient flous mais elle les savait bien présent. Malgré leur manque de netteté, elle ne voulait pas les oublier. C'était ces origines, son passé, toutes ces choses qui l'avaient fait devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Pourquoi oublier tout ça ? Ce serait ridicule.

Se retournant, elle constata que New-Bodhum était désormais loin derrière elle. Elle avait bien marché, si bien qu'elle ne distinguait plus que le toit de quelques bâtisses accompagnées de quelques lumières. Le ciel était teinté d'une touche orangée, indiquant que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Peut-être devrait-elle rentrer. Non, elle avait encore le temps de faire quelques pas.

Sereine, elle reprit sa marche mais fut interrompu quelques minutes après par des bruits qu'elle identifia tout de suite. C'était un chocobo. Non, pas un, ils étaient plusieurs. Immobiles, elle tendit l'oreille afin d'en savoir plus sur l'origine du bruit, telle une enfant. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas que les bruits en question se dirigeaient droit sur elle. Les chocobos en l'occurrence. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle vit une horde de ces immenses poulets se détacher à l'horizon, seulement à plusieurs mètres d'elle, elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Si elle ne bougeait pas rapidement de là, elle allait finir écrabouiller. Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita sur la gauche afin d'éviter le troupeau. Ce dernier passa de justesse près d'elle. Il s'en était fallut de peu. Elle, Fang Yun, une chasseresse dans l'âme, venait de frôler la mort à cause d'un stupide troupeau de chocobos. Le ridicule de la situation la fit rire alors qu'elle se laissa aller dans l'herbe.

« - _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?_ »

Surprise, la brune ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et découvrit Claire qui la fixait du haut de son chocobo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ? Tournant le regard vers l'endroit où le troupeau venait de prendre la fuite, la blonde observa un moment la fumée laissée par leurs pas avant de revenir sur la pulsienne.

« - _Ne me dis pas que tu as faillis te faire écraser par ces chocobos._ »

Dans le mille. Honteuse, Fang détourna rapidement le regard en se mordant la lèvre. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe sur elle dans de pareilles conditions ? C'était atrocement humiliant. Mais en même temps, elle avait l'irrésistible envie de rire. Sentiments contradictoire.

Voyant que la brune n'avouerait pas sa faute, le sergent poussa un long soupir, lasse. Si elle s'était attendue à croiser cette dernière, elle ne se serait pas proposé pour tenter de ramener ces fichus chocobos. Elle avait pensé que ça lui changerait les idées et ça avait fonctionné. Jusqu'à présent. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait rien de plus à faire en ville. Le médecin légiste étudiait le corps de la femme et il fallait attendre son diagnostic avant de pouvoir avancer dans l'enquête.

« - _Tu devrais rentrée, la nuit va bientôt tomber_ se contenta-t-elle de lancer à son amie avant de s'éloigner.

- _Quoi ? Tu ne me propose même pas de me raccompagner ?_

- _Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?_ »

Elle s'était arrêtée pour lui faire face de nouveau, les yeux chargés de colère. Fang, dont sa petite mésaventure l'avait calmé, se releva et lui offrit un petit sourire, tentant de calmer le jeu.

« - _Ecoute Sunshine, je sais que je me suis emportée et ce matin et je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fais. Mais tu… Je ne crois pas que tu t'en ais rendu compte mais tu as été dure._

- _Si, je m'en suis rendue compte._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Je t'en prie, inutile de faire ton innocente devant moi. Alors, les rousses sont bonnes au lit ?_ »

Fang n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle venait de s'excuser et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était de lui reprocher… Lui reprocher quoi d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait pas couché avec Blythe et n'en avait certainement pas l'intention. Mais qu'est-ce que cette dernière venait faire dans la discussion ? Son visage se teinta de surprise tandis que les morceaux du puzzle s'assemblaient petit à petit. Claire était jalouse ! Alors ça, ça mériterait une photo ! Néanmoins, le regard dur que lui lançait son vis-à-vis l'empêcha de prendre la voie de la taquinerie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas contenir son cœur bondir de joie. De joie ?

« - _Quoi, tu as perdue ta langue ? _continua la blonde, amère. _Ah, excuse-moi, tu as dû certainement trop l'utilisé ces dernières heures._

- _Oh Sunshine, doucement_ tenta de commencer Fang.

- _Arrête de m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule ! Je suppose que tu lui en as trouvé un, à elle aussi, pas vrai ?_

- _Bon, tu vas te calmer là_ trancha Fang, dont l'agressivité de son interlocutrice avait déteint sur elle. _Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire que me la tape, hein ?_

- _Rien ! C'est clair ?! Ça ne me fait rien ! Maintenant retourne mettre ta tête entre ses cuisses !_ »

Fang accueillit ses paroles craché avec une haine sans nom d'une grimace tandis qu'elle regardait la blonde s'éloigner, intimant à sa monture d'accélérer le pas. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, la pulsienne pesta en tournant sur elle-même. Comment en était-elle arrivée à là ? Pourquoi Claire se montrait aussi agressive envers elle ? C'était incompréhensible. Elle était la victime dans cette histoire, pas la cause !

Furieuse, elle abattit son pied contre un rocher qui se trouvait là. Ignorant la douleur, elle réitéra l'expérience afin d'évacuer la colère qui grondait à présent en elle. Claire était une idiote. Une simple idiote. Une fois sa rage passé, après de longues bonnes minutes à s'acharner sur ce pauvre rocher qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec cette histoire, elle s'excuse bêtement auprès de lui et prit la direction du chemin de retour. Elle parlait à un gros caillou maintenant, de mieux en mieux.

Tout le long du trajet, elle se cessa de lâcher des injures à l'encontre du soldat. Et elle pria pour ne pas se retrouver face à elle une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle serait de retour en ville. Si c'était pour qu'elle crache une nouvelle fois sa haine qui n'avait pas lieu d'être sur elle, c'était strictement inutile. Lâchant un soupir, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées et pour ça, elle ne voyait qu'une destination possible : le bar. L'heure y était propice. Elle reverrait peut-être Blythe tiens. Cette dernière avait beaucoup d'humour, ça lui changerait de l'autre indéridable (nouveau mot, et ouais).

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le bar, où l'ambiance était à la fête. Après avoir bu son premier cocktail, Fang s'avança sur la piste de danse et commença à se déhancher au rythme de la musique. Elle laissa ses instincts prendre le dessus et oublia tout le reste, laissant son battre pulser au rythme des basses. Elle avait toujours été une très bonne danseuse et elle profitait de chaque instant lui permettant de montrer son talent dans cet art. Rapidement, un jeune homme se joignit à elle dans sa danse sensuelle. La brune ne put qu'accueillir son audace avec un sourire. Elle était comme ça, elle aussi. Jamais peur de rien, toujours prête à tenter l'impossible. Elle en était très fière d'ailleurs. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient un courage et une détermination comme elle.

Après de longues minutes à danser, elle finit par s'accouder au bar, légèrement essoufflée. Elle allait attendre de reprendre un peu de son souffle avant de se jeter à nouveau sur la piste. Profitant de cette petite pause bien méritée, elle commanda un nouveau cocktail et laissa ses yeux glisser sur les visages présents dans la salle. Son attention fut rapidement accaparée par des cheveux blonds aux reflets roses inimitable qui venaient de passer entre deux personnes. Tout mais pas ça. Cherchant des yeux la source, elle trouva rapidement le soldat, qui discutait avec un jeune homme avant d'en aborder un autre. Que faisait-elle là ?

« - _Elle mène une enquête._ »

Lebreau, bien entendu. Rien ne semblait lui échapper à elle.

« - _Vraiment ?_

- _Oui mais je ne peux pas en dire plus. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander._

- _Sans façon_ grommela-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de cocktail. »

Elle se fichait pas mal de cette enquête. Finalement, elle but son verre d'une traite, appréciant l'alcool chaud qui s'insinuait en elle. La présence de la blonde n'allait pas l'empêcher de s'amuser, bien au contraire ! Déterminée, elle retourna sur la piste de danse et reprit ses mouvements sensuels, sous les yeux appréciateurs de certains. Elle aurait presque pu s'en offusquer mais seule comptait la musique en cet instant.

Plus loin, Claire n'avançait pas dans son recueil d'informations. Personne ne se souvenait d'avoir croisé la femme qui avait été tuée. C'était normal, elle était dans un bar après tout, mais quand même. Les gens manquaient vraiment de mémoire. Finalement, elle se retrouva accoudée au bar, agacée. La musique, qui lui avait fait mal aux tympans à son entrée, lui était devenue plus douce et plus aguicheuse. Si elle s'écoutait, elle serait déjà en train de danser sur la piste de danse. Mais elle n'était pas là pour ça.

N'empêche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarde les danseurs et les danseuses d'un air envieux. Ca lui ferait quand même du bien, de se laisser aller un peu. La pression avait été à son comble aujourd'hui et il fallait qu'elle se détende un peu. Quoi de mieux qu'un petit danse ? Laissant ses recherches pour le moment, elle s'avança sur la piste, bougeant déjà son bassin au rythme de la musique. Cela faisait combien d'années qu'elle n'avait pas dansé ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Fermant les yeux, elle ravivant des sensations trop longtemps oublié, laissant son corps ondulé selon les intonations de la musique. Transportée dans un nouveau monde, elle oublia sa rage, ses doutes, ses craintes. Elle se sentait plus légère. Soupirant doucement, elle goûta l'air ambiant du bout des lèvres. Sueur, alcool, parfums. Tout cela mélangé dans une énergie explosive. Elle avait l'impression de retomber adolescente.

Soudain, elle sentit un corps chaud se coller à elle, dans son dos. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche et se décoller de l'inconnu qui avait osé interrompre ce moment, une odeur familière la frappa. Fang. Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta immobile, indécise. Les mains de la brune s'étaient glissées jusqu'à son bassin et elle pouvait la sentir ondulé contre elle. Une bouffé de chaleur s'empara d'elle et, sans vraiment qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle reprit sa danse là où elle l'avait laissé, jouant avec le corps de son amie dans son dos. Levant lentement les bras, elle les passa derrière sa tête pour que ses doigts puissent venir à la rencontre de la crinière de la pulsienne. Elle se frotta délibérément contre elle en sentant un souffle chaud et saccadé coulé sur son cou. Elle ne pensait plus, elle se laissait simplement guider par les imputions de son corps. Ce dernier réclamait plus de contact avec celui de la brune, toujours plus.

Elles restèrent un long moment sur la piste, à sa mouvoir au même rythme avec une sensualité débordante. Chacune tenta de faire céder l'autre à ses envies qui devenaient de plus en plus tentatrices. Penchant légèrement la tête en arrière, Claire offrit son cou à la brune dans un soupir. Cette dernière, complètement prise par le feu de l'action, dévora avidement la chair qui s'offrait à elle, laissant sa partenaire échapper une petite plainte. Le corps en feu, Fang prit cela comme une invitation à aller plus loin.

Elle tourna donc la blonde vers elle, collant son corps contre le sien et plongea ses pupilles brillantes de désirs dans les siennes. Claire avait gardé les yeux presque clos durant tout cet échange mais elle leva tout de même le regard pour admirer le visage de son amie. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle découvrit les pupilles dilatées et brillantes d'excitation de cette dernière. Ses lèvres, représentant le pêcher originel, était légèrement entrouverte et laissant son souffle s'échapper difficilement. Son cerveau ne répondait plus. Les vagues de chaleur qui l'assaillait ne se calmait pas. Rapprochant encore plus son visage du sien, elle laissa ses lèvres glisser le long de se mâchoire avec de venir jouer avec son oreille. Un coup de langue bien placé sur son lobe, un ondulement de son bassin contre le sien, et la pulsienne soupira d'aise, à la limité du gémissement. Satisfaite de son effet, le sergent frotta de nouveau son bassin contre elle, telle une provocation.

Fang avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. A la recherche d'elle, elle leva la tête, inspirant et expirant avec difficulté. Comment son amie pouvait-elle lui faire autant d'effet ? C'est inimaginable et pourtant, cela se produisait bel et bien. A moins que ce ne soit qu'un fantasme de sa part. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de laisser ses mains se balader sur ce corps parfaitement sculpté ? En parlant de ses mains, ces dernières n'étaient pas restées inactives, loin de là. Une était partie se nicher sous le chemisier de Claire, découvrant se peau aussi douce que du velours. L'autre était partie plus bas et était en train de faire sienne la cuisse de celle qu'elle désirait tant. Ses mains, avec leurs caresses expertes, arrachèrent plusieurs frissons et soupires de la part du soldat.

Cette dernière ne tenait plus. Le désir l'empoignait, l'étranglais presque. Elle voulait qu'il soit assouvit, maintenant, et non plus tard. Ainsi, elle prit le visage de la brune entre ses mains et l'embrasse fiévreusement. Elle en avait besoin. Ses lèvres avaient un goût exquis, indéfinissable. Elles lui procurèrent des frissons de plaisir tout le long de son échine et un gémissement se perdit dans la gorge de sa partenaire alors qu'elle partait à la conquête de sa langue.

Gonflée par le désir, la puslienne n'hésita pas à rendre son baiser à la blonde, avec le même empressement. Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle la désirait dans cet échange, à quel point elle l'avait toujours désiré. Lorsque sa langue réclama le passage, elle ne put de l'accueillir les bras ouvert. Et, même si leurs corps étaient désormais immobiles, pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs langues reprirent la même danse sensuelles, arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements incontrôlés à leurs maîtresses. Le cœur de Fang battait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lâcher d'une minute à l'autre tellement son échange avec le sergent était intense.

A bout de souffle, les deux femmes durent briser le contact avec leurs lèvres mais Claire était loin de vouloir que les choses s'arrêtent alors qu'elles reprenaient leur souffle. Cette fois-ci, ses lèvres partirent explorer le coup de son amie, humant un passage son odeur. Elle goûta à sa peau, la dévorant littéralement à certains endroits, laissant ainsi sa marque et arrachant des gémissements terriblement sexy à la brune. Cette dernière n'avait plus du tout aucun contrôle sur la situation et s'offrait corps et âme à la blonde. Elle avait terriblement envie d'elle, de la sentir en elle, qu'elle lui fasse ressentir une plaisir inégalable. Elle voulait qu'elle lui fasse l'amour, à lui en faire perdre la raison, la voix, tout. Elle la voulait tout entière. Si elle n'assouvissait pas ses désirs maintenant, elle allait rapidement devenir folle. Plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Mais la réalité les frappa lorsqu'elles constatèrent le changement d'ambiance autour d'elles. La musique était devenue moins turbulente, laissant place à une douce mélodie, et ils n'étaient plus une cinquantaine sur la piste de danse. Légèrement perdue, comme si elle venait de se réveiller, Claire regarda autour d'elle en clignant des yeux. Quelques personnes les observant avec un amusement non dissimulé. Oh non, elles venaient de se donner en spectacle. Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues et instinctivement, elle cacha son visage dans le cou de la brune. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller de la sorte ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais alors là pas du tout. Surtout qu'elle était sensée être furieuse contre Fang. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle l'embrassait de manière indécente ! Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote.

De son côté, la puslienne peinait à rependre son souffle. L'instant venait de se briser aussi vite qu'il n'était venue. Elle était vraiment déçue. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé continuer ! Mais il était trop tard et elle le savait bien. Claire allait certainement s'énerver contre elle, l'accusant certainement de l'avoir manipuler et la laisserait en plan, au beau milieu de la piste de danse, avec son désir brûlant. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Finalement, la blonde s'éloigna légèrement de son amie son pour autant cessé de l'enlacer, et leva les yeux vers elle. Le vert rencontra le bleu et les deux couleurs se perdirent un instant.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, je suis diabolique. Mais, hé, je me suis quand même bien démenée pour écrire ce très très gros pavé. Pour le coup, je suis plutôt fière de moi. Les idées fusent s'en problème, j'ai déjà de quoi écrire la suite. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! On se retrouvera pour la suite quand elle arrivera. :P **


	2. 2ème partie

**Et voilà la suite ! J'ai un peu traîné à l'écrire mais j'ai eu du mal pour certains moments. Je crois avoir sous-estimé mes idées. T.T Bref ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, même si je l'apprécie moins que la première partie. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ouvrant la bouche, Claire tenta de formuler des mots mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle avait également peur d'entendre sa voix, qu'elle savait charger de désir. Ce serait encore pire que de dire avoir apprécié tout cet échange. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire ? Que tout lui échappait, qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle ? Parce que c'était ce qui était en train de se produire. En temps normal, elle se serait arrêtée avant que cette danse ne prenne encore plus d'ampleur mais elle en avait été incapable. Ça lui faisait peur. Elle ne pouvait même pas refréner son désir à l'encontre de la brune qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. C'était ridicule.

Voyant bien que son amie était incapable de prononcé le moindre mot, Fang décida de prendre le relais mais elle fut interrompue par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui venait de lui sauter dessus, dans son dos. Se retournant, elle fit face à Blythe qui l'observait avec un grand sourire. Oh non, ça sentait les ennuis tout ça. Et vu la légère grimace qui déformait les traits de Claire, elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Cette dernière, sans vouloir attendre la moindre explication, s'éloigna à grand pas de la brune et de sa nouvelle amie pour quitter le bar. Une envie meurtrière l'avait rapidement prit lorsque la rousse était apparut dans son champ de vision et, si elle restait une minute de plus là-bas, elle allait commettre un meurtre. Elle enferma son désir à double tour, tentant d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer et se dirigea chez elle. Qu'importe à quel point son corps désirait celui de la brune, elle ne pouvait pas oublier sa froideur à son égard, et encore moins son rapprochement avec l'autre. D'ailleurs, qui lui avait donné l'autorisation de venir les déranger, à celle-là ? La blonde avait vraiment besoin de faire le point mais malheureusement, la chance ne semblait pas être de son côté puisqu'elle remarqua sa sœur un peu plus loin qui s'avançait vers elle. Ou peut-être bien que si, qu'elle en avait, de la chance. Cette simple vision de sa cadette détendit légèrement ses muscles. Légèrement.

Elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque clochait puisque ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de son aînée. Cette dernière ne pouvait jamais rien lui caché, elle était comme un livre ouvert. Mais devait-elle lui raconter toute l'histoire ?

« - _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ demanda Serah en fouillant dans les yeux de sa sœur. »

Sans qu'elle ne se rende vraiment compte, Claire dériva son regard vers le bar où elle avait quitté la brune quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa cadette suivit la trajectoire de ses pupilles et revint sur son aînée.

« - _Tu t'es faite draguée ?_

- _Quoi ? Non !_ s'empressa de répondre la blonde.

- _Alors quoi ? Tu sembles toujours aussi énervée que ce matin. Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ?_

- _Pas hier, non_ grommela son interlocutrice en baissant les yeux. »

Ses pieds devinrent soudainement très intéressants. Elle avait presque honte de cette histoire. Que dira sa cadette en l'apprenant ?

« - _Raconte-moi Claire_ l'encouragea la plus jeune d'une voix douce. »

L'intéressée soupira longuement avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

« - _C'est Fang. Ce matin, elle s'est amusée à se montrer désagréable sans véritables raisons. Et elle fait comme si je n'avais pas vu son petit manège avec sa nouvelle amie ! Si elle assumait, on n'en serait pas là. Et puis… On s'est embrassées, il y a quelques minutes. Mais pas un simple baiser. C'était… Bref, je ne la supporte plus !_ »

En se remémorant les événements, la colère était remontée en flèche et désormais, le sergent serrait les dents. Elle avait terriblement envie de cogner dans quelque chose afin d'évacuer sa frustration, sa colère. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de faire attention au visage de sa sœur qui avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux tintés de surprise. Alors ça, si elle s'y attendait ! Certes, les deux jeunes femmes étaient très proches et elle avait rarement vu sa sœur partager une telle amitié avec quelqu'un mais de là à… Mon Dieu ! Elle se remit tout de même de ses émotions, se rappelant que tout n'était pas rose dans cette histoire.

« - _De quelle nouvelle amie tu parles ?_ demanda-t-elle en cherchant les yeux de sa sœur. _Et comment tu peux ne plus la supporter alors que vous vous êtes embrassées ?_

- _Mademoiselle à jugé bon de faire de nouvelles rencontres et s'est donc mit une rousse sous le bras. Après, elle s'étonne que je m'énerve, elle me prend vraiment pour une idiote !_ continua le sergent sans vraiment faire attention aux questions de sa cadette et en agitant les bras. _Et à côté, comme une idiote, je me laisse aller ! Si l'autre parasite n'était pas intervenu, j'aurais certainement terminé dans son lit. Et puis quoi, je serais devenue une aventure d'un soir, comme sa petite rousse ? Pff, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil la pauvre ! C'est terminé, je ne l'approche même plus !_

- _Claire !_ tonna Serah, récupérant ainsi l'attention de son vis-à-vis. _Calme-toi, d'accord ? Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu me raconte ! Allons chez toi. On va boire un bon chocolat chaud et tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe tranquillement._ »

Claire se contenta de rester silencieuse et de se focaliser sur sa respiration pour tenter de se calmer. Elle perdait vraiment les pédales, c'était très mauvais signe. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre le contrôle ainsi. Tout comme elle l'avait fait précédemment, avec Fang. Bon sang, rien ne pouvait être simple pour une fois ? Finalement, elle se dirigea vers son domicile, Serah sur ses talons. Elle ne pouvait plus éviter cette discussion avec elle désormais. Et puis, il fallait que les mots sortent, quitte à ce qu'ils soient douloureux, qu'ils lui fassent honte. Elle préférait ça à ce que sa sœur l'apprenne par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre. Personne n'était au courant à part la concernée mais mieux valait rester sur ses gardes.

A quelques mètres de là, toujours au milieu de la piste de danse, la puslienne n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste et se contentait de fixer l'endroit où elle avait vu son amie pour la dernière fois. Elle sentait naître la déception au fond d'elle mais également la colère. Pourquoi devait-elle se montrer si susceptible ? Ce qu'elle pouvait être butée ! Comment la jalousie avait bien pu germer dans son esprit au point de prendre une telle ampleur ? A moins que ce soit tout autre chose qui l'ait fait fuir mais ça, elle en doutait fort. Et c'était elle qui devait subir ses erreurs de jugement ? N'importe quoi !

« -_J'ai fait un truc qui fallait pas ?_ demanda Blythe.

- _Non, laisse tomber, même moi je n'y comprends rien_ soupira la brune en se tournant vers elle.

- _Comme tu veux. On va se prendre un verre ?_

- _Avec plaisir._ »

Ainsi, Fang retourna s'accouder au bar en compagnie de la jeune rousse et oublia cette histoire pour la soirée. Enfin, elle essaya bien sûr, mais son désir ne voulait plus la quitter désormais. Claire se rend-t-elle au moins compte de l'effet qu'elle venait de lui faire ?

* * *

Tendant la main vers son réveil qui ne cessait de produire un bruit en continue strident, Claire grommela des paroles incompréhensibles, étouffées par son coussin. Après s'être penchée encore plus sur le côté, elle réussit à faire taire l'engin et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait vraiment passé une mauvaise nuit. Ses rêves, ou plutôt cauchemars, avaient eut la brillante idée de se focaliser sur Fang. Entre les rêves érotiques et ceux où Fang la laissait tombé, elle avait eut droit à un film entier. Elle pouvait encore sentir son excitation et les battements incontrôlés de son cœur. Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver ?

Déterminée à oublier sa nuit, elle sortit rapidement de son lit, attrapa quelques vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En temps normal, elle se lavait plutôt le soir mais là, elle savait qu'elle avait transpiré alors une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis, cela lui permettrait de se détendre, chose dont elle a vraiment besoin. Elle passa donc une bonne vingtaine de minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude, laissant ses doutes couler jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle se remémore tout de même la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec sa sœur. Contre toute attente, elle avait réussit à lui expliquer clairement les faits. Serah lui avait alors demandé si elle avait des preuves évidentes de ce qu'elle avançait au sujet de Fang et de la rousse. Evidemment, elle n'avait rien pu répondre. Elle savait que c'était stupide d'avoir réagit de cette manière mais ça aussi, elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler. En prenant un peu de recul, peut-être qu'elle s'était bel et bien fourvoyer sur tout ça. Mais même en sachant cela, arriverait-elle à garder son calme en voyant Fang avec sa nouvelle amie ? Et tout ça l'amenait à se poser un grand « Pourquoi ? ».

Elle sentait ses muscles se tendre à nouveau et lâcha un soupir las avant de sortir de la douche. Se vider l'esprit était devenu presque impossible désormais. Elle s'habilla donc rapidement avant de rejoindre la cuisine, d'engloutir une tartine, d'attraper son arme et sa sacoche qu'elle accrocha à sa taille avant de sortir de la bâtisse. Le meilleur moyen d'arrêter de penser était d'aller travailler. Le médecin légiste avait certainement terminé sa besogne, ils allaient pouvoir avancer dans leur enquête. Dû moins elle l'espérait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le commissariat de police. Saluant ses collègues, elle s'installa à son bureau non sans avoir détacher l'étui de son arme qui pendait au niveau de ses cuisses et alluma son ordinateur. Tous les matins, c'était la même chose. Elle vérifiait ses mails et terminait des rapports si besoin il y avait. Ensuite, elle partait sur le terrain puisqu'elle ne supportait pas de rester plusieurs heures ici d'affiler. C'était une femme d'action et non à rester derrière un écran. Constatant qu'elle n'avait reçut aucun mails, elle rejoignit Amodar dans son bureau pour connaître ses tâches de la journée. Ce dernier était, comme à son habitude, avachit sur son siège, les yeux rivés au plafond. Cet homme ne cessait-il donc pas de réfléchir ?

Ayant entendu l'arrivée du sergent, le lieutenant reporta son attention sur elle et lui adressa un sourire. Claire était son meilleur élément et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se gonflé de fierté chaque fois qu'il la voyait. C'était lui qui l'avait formé depuis qu'elle s'était enrôlée dans l'armée, à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Et bien que quelques mois avant, elle avait déserté, il l'avait reprit. Evidemment, les aventures des six l'Ciel s'était répandue ainsi, tout le monde était au courant de leur périple. Le lieutenant ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être partie pour tenter de sauver sa sœur. Si c'était à refaire, il l'aurait encouragé à y retourner.

« - _Bonjour Claire._

- _Bonjour lieutenant, des nouvelles à propos de la femme retrouvée morte ?_

- _Oui, voici le rapport du médecin._ »

Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour tendre un dossier à la blonde. Celle-ci le récupéra et le feuilleta un instant. La victime avait ingéré une substance qui avait eut raison d'elle. Donc elle avait bien été empoisonnée. Visiblement, ce poison pouvait être extrait de certaines plantes qui poussaient sur Gran Pulse. Le coupable connaissait cette région alors. Mais seules Fang et Vanille étaient natives de Gran Pulse. Ou alors la personne s'était très bien renseignée sur la flore locale. Mais à part ça, il n'y avait rien de plus pour trouver le coupable. C'était maigre comme indices.

« - _Comme tu peux le constater, ça ne nous avance pas à grand-chose_ expliqua Amodar. _Il va falloir continuer à interroger les habitants et à rester sur nos gardes. J'aimerais que tu surveilles le bar pendant quelques heures, le soir. Le coupable à certainement versé la substance à ce moment là puisque la victime l'avait fréquenté quelques heures avant son décès. Et voici également un mandat pour que tu puisses fouiller le bar. Je fais confiance à Lebreau mais c'est la procédure._ »

Il lui tendit une feuille de papier que le sergent récupéra également. Si elle voulait examiner le bar, mieux valait y aller maintenant puisqu'il n'y avait que peu de clients. Elle ne voulait pas gêner son amie plus que ça.

Remerciant son supérieur, elle quitta le bâtiment pour faire ce qu'il lui avait été assigné. Elle aussi doutait que Lebreau soit celle qui ait commit ce crime mais comme l'avait si bien dit Amodar, il fallait se conformer à la procédure. La blonde espérait que ce ne serait pas à elle de remplir la paperasse qui suivrait, elle détestait ça. A quoi ça servait d'abord ? Un coup de téléphone et c'était réglé, ils étaient au courant. C'était ridicule comme système.

Arrivée au bar, elle s'approcha de la gérante, le mandat aux mains. Lebreau, dans sa grande perspicacité, remarqua bien que le soldat n'était pas venue pour une visite de courtoisie. Torchon et verre en main, elle observa l'arrivante d'un air inquiet.

« - _J'ai un mandat pour fouiller ton enseigne_ expliqua le sergent en lui montrant la feuille. _La femme est morte à cause d'une substance qu'elle aurait ingéré ici alors je dois tout regarder._ »

Surprise, la patronne resta muette quelques secondes. Claire aurait voulu se montrer plus douce mais elle avait fait son maximum. Lui exposer les raisons était déjà de trop selon elle. Elle devait tout faire pour ne pas ébruiter le meurtre.

« - _Je sais que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans mais je dois tout de même le_ faire tenta de la rassurer la blonde, maladroitement.

- _Non non, ne t'en fait pas_ s'empressa de répondre Lebreau. _Fais ce que tu as à faire._ »

Son interlocutrice se contenta d'hocher la tête et elle alla dans l'arrière boutique pour regarder tout ce qu'elle contenait. A part des bouteilles d'alcool, de jus, et des cartons contenant des verres, des aliments et autres babioles, il n'y avait rien de très spéciale. Claire ne savait même pas ce qu'elle cherchait exactement. De la poudre peut-être, ou même les plantes en question. Elle fit rebutée d'ouvrir toutes les bouteilles afin d'en prélever un échantillon mais elle pouvait passer à côté de preuves essentielles. Le meurtrier avait peut-être empoisonné plusieurs bouteilles. Mais ces dernières étaient toutes fermées donc c'était peu probable. Voilà qu'elle était là depuis une demi-heure et qu'elle n'avait même pas fait la moitié du travail. Passant le dos de sa main sur son front, elle soupira. Elle n'était pas sortit de l'auberge, loin de là.

* * *

Enfourchant son chocobo, Fang regarda si tous les volontaires étaient prêts pour leur petite partie de chasse. Comme à chaque fois, Vanille l'accompagnait. Cette dernière était en train de discuter avec quelques habitants un peu plus loin. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient plus d'une dizaine. Visiblement, de plus en plus de personnes s'adonnaient à la chasse. Cela fit sourire la pulsienne. Elle aimait bien transmettre ce qu'elle aimait aux autres et la chasse en faisait évidemment partie. Et puis, à côté de ça, ils apprenaient à se de défendre. Elle n'était pas belle la vie ?

Elle débuta donc la marche en étant suivit par le reste du groupe. Chacun savait quel rôle il avait à joué, ils avaient pensé à élaborer leur stratégie quelques minutes plus tôt. Normalement, tout se passerait sans accroc. Aucun problème n'avait été déploré les fois précédentes alors il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change maintenant. Elle et Vanille était très vigilante pour ce qui concernait la sécurité du groupe. Tournant la tête, la brune remarqua que Blythe avançait à sa hauteur. Elle lui accorda un sourire. Elle l'avait recruté quelques heures plus tôt et sans avoir besoin d'insisté. La rousse semblait ravie de faire partie de l'expédition. Mais cela n'enchantait pas Vanille. Qu'est-ce-qu'elles avaient toutes avec sa nouvelle amie ? A croire qu'elles ne pouvaient pas faire de nouvelle rencontre ! Elle détestait lorsque l'on entachait sa liberté, chose qu'elle chérissait presque tout. Mais oui, merde, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait !

Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloigné de la ville, les pièges commencèrent à être posé tandis que d'autres continuaient leur avancée. Fang faisait partie de ceux-là. Les pièges, ce n'était pas son fort. Le corps à corps était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Un autre groupe se divisa, prenant la direction des bois afin de cueillir quelques fruits. Là-bas ils ne craignaient rien, les bêtes n'y étaient pas féroces. De toute façon, en cas de problème, ils avaient tous un communicateur. La pulsienne ne s'inquiéta donc pas de leur sort.

En compagnie de Blythe et de deux autres hommes, elle inspectait la plaine à la recherche de proies potentielles. Avec le manque de relief, ils étaient facilement repérables mais cela valait également pour leurs ennemis alors il n'y avait pas de déséquilibre. Et puis, si une bête trop puissante venait à les accueillir, leurs chocobos leur permettraient de s'enfuir. Cette échappatoire ne plaisait pas du tout à la chasseresse, ne souhaitant pas mettre sa fierté à mal, mais il n'y avait pas que sa vie en jeu. Elle savait se montrer raisonnable quand il le fallait vraiment.

Alors qu'ils laissaient les chocobos se reposer un moment, plusieurs silhouettes se dessinèrent à l'horizon. Plissant les yeux, Fang reconnu trois Aman qui fonçaient dans leur direction. Les Aman étaient reconnus pour se concentrer sur une seule proie et ne jamais la lâcher. En plus de ça, ils pouvaient absorber la vie de ses adversaires avec des attaques magiques électriques. Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber sur mieux. Pendant un instant, la brune hésita à ordonner la retraite. Parmi les trois autres qui l'accompagnaient, seul un savait vraiment se battre. Mais d'un côté, la viande des Aman était toujours très tendre et un véritable délice une fois en bouche. Gros dilemme.

La gourmandise l'emporta. Elle ne fera courir aucun risque à ses camarades de toute manière.

« - _Préparez-vous, on a trois Amans sur le dos_ indiqua-t-elle en attrapant sa lance qui attendait sagement dans son dos.

- _Des Amans ?_ demanda Blythe en suivant son regard.

- _Des gros bestiaux qui t'arrachent la tête en deux coups de griffes. Et qui peuvent t'électrocuté au passage. Restez en retrait, je vais les affaiblir et à mon signal, vous les finissez. Si jamais un des trois se concentre sur vous, ne fuyez pas, c'est inutile. Essayez de viser ses pattes tout en gardant une distance de sécurité._ »

Tous les trois avaient compris la menace puisqu'ils sortirent leurs armes à l'unisson. Sans plus attendre, Fang intima à sa monture de se diriger droit vers les trois bêtes qui s'étaient nettement rapprochées. Elle arrivait à entendre leurs puissantes foulées et leur souffle saccadé. Tenant fermement sa lance de sa main droite, en se pencha sur ce côté et, arrivé au niveau de la première bête, la projeta avec son arme à quelques mètres de là. La deuxième sautant sur sa monture mais cette dernière eut le réflexe d'esquiver. Dans le mouvement, Fang se laissa retomber sur l'ennemi de tout son poids en plantant le bout de sa lance au niveau de sa crête. L'animal rugit avant de se débarrasser de l'intruse qui avait perdu l'équilibre. Le dernier membre du groupe s'élança vers ses trois compagnons, qui observaient le combat. Inquiète, la pulsienne la suivit du regard avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par un grognement. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur son combat. A trois, ils avaient autant de chance de s'en sortir qu'elle. L'autre bête s'était relevée et la toisait férocement. Un sourire narquois embellit le visage de la brune. L'action lui procurait vraiment des sensations grisantes. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, elle se sentait invincible. Elle joua avec ses adversaires pendant un moment, les esquivant et les narguant au passage. Mais lorsqu'elle eut droit à une belle griffure sur son bras gauche, elle cessa immédiatement ses pitreries pour passer à l'attaque. En quelques coups de lance, les deux bêtes se retrouvèrent à terre.

Immédiatement, Fang reporta son attention sur son groupe. Heureusement, ils se tenaient devant un cadavre d'Aman et aucun des trois n'étaient blessés. A part la blessure à son bras, cette attaque avait été une réussite. Et elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de leur aide pour terminer les deux bestiaux, c'était parfait. Les trois animaux furent donc vidés afin de récupérer la viande comestible de leur corps et de mettre le tout dans des boîtes prévus à cet effet. Avant, la brune mettait la viande dans une simple sacoche de cuir. Ce n'était pas très propre mais bon, ils faisaient avec les moyens du bord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent reprendre la route et la discussion se focalisa sur leur précédent combat. Aucun des trois n'avoua avoir eut peur ce qui fit sourire la chasseresse. Pulse commençait à déteindre sur eux, c'était évident. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, elle emmènerait des gens de Cocoon à une de ses parties de chasse. C'était tellement inconcevable à l'époque. Elle était comme toutes les autres, à haïr l'ennemi sans même le connaître. A la réflexion, c'était stupide comme comportement mais Gran Pulse était son foyer, elle se devait de le protéger. C'était normal.

Ils retrouvèrent le reste du groupe qui avait terminé de poser des pièges ainsi que ceux qui étaient partis en forêt. Avant le couché du soleil, Vanille et quelques autres volontaires reviendraient afin de voir si leur piège avaient été utiles. S'approchant de son amie d'enfance, Fang lui montra avec fierté ce qu'ils avaient pu obtenir et la rouquine l'accueillit en grommelant. Elles ne cessaient de se lancer des défis pour savoir qui serait celle qui apportera le plus de viande. Mais, même si la brune était en tête, Vanille savait qu'elle aurait sa part en fin de journée.

Après quelques paroles échangées, la troupe se remit en marche. A l'inverse de l'allée, Vanille resta devant et Fang derrière. Cette dernière se retourna pour voir si personne n'était pas à la traîne et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Blythe un peu plus loin, qui tentait de les rattraper.

« - _Bah alors, ça traîne ?_ lança la pulsienne, moqueuse.

- _C'est ça, moque toi !_ »

De nouveau un rire mais la brune reporta son attention sur le groupe. Elle s'imaginait déjà devant ses fourneaux en train de faire cuir un bout de viande qu'elle avait fraîchement cueillit. Son ventre émit un gargouillis, montrant son impatience.

* * *

Par habitude, Claire exerça une pression sur la poignée de sa porte sans même chercher à la déverrouiller. Un geste stupide qu'elle avait prit il y a un mois, lorsque la brune avait commencé à venir chez elle en douce. Mais depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées en froid, elle ne croisait plus la puslienne chez elle. Le premier soir après leur dispute, elle avait ressentit comme un grand vide qu'elle tenta aussitôt d'ignorer. Mais ce même vide était revenu lorsqu'elle constata que sa porte était belle et bien fermée. Grommelant, elle sortit sa clé afin de la déverrouiller et pénétra dans sa maison.

Après avoir déposé ses affaires, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, comme à chaque fois, et alluma la télévision. Son attention se reporta sur une vieille console qui se trouvait par terre. Cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir sortie. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle était déjà là hier soir. Sûrement un coup de Fang, encore. Elle laissa sa tête s'appuyer sur le dossier du canapé et ferma un instant les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à la pulsienne en permanence. C'était mauvais pour son cœur et pour son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle ne devrait pas réagir comme ça à l'encontre de son amie et pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Et elle ne pouvait pas contrôler cette colère ou ce désir qui s'emparait d'elle à des moments. Était-elle droguée ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Mais alors quoi ? Selon Serah, elle était amoureuse. Amoureuse. C'était ridicule voyons ! Comment pouvait-elle aimer la brune de la sorte alors qu'elle ne faisait que l'agacer ? Les séries à l'eau de rose de sa sœur avaient vraiment un effet néfaste sur cette dernière.

Elle finit par se laver en lâchant un soupire et entreprit de ranger la console. Fang était vraiment pas fichue de ranger, un vrai bébé. Snow et elle allaient de paire, c'était évident. Arrivée dans la buanderie, elle déposa le tout dans un carton au hasard, sans aucune douceur. Elle se fichait complètement que la console s'en retrouve abîmée ou non. Mais alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, son attention fut attirée par un cadre photo visible dans un des cartons. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de se dernier et prit l'objet dans ses mains. La photo représentait ses parents, sa sœur et elle alors qu'ils étaient à Nautilus. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Bien qu'elle avait été déterminée à oublier son passé, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à jeter ces photos de famille, même si elle ne les regardait jamais. C'était vraiment idiot de sa part d'avoir cherché à tout oublier, sous prétexte qu'elle voulait rester forte. Elle s'était comportée comme une véritable lâche. Soudain, ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle soupira bruyamment. Repliant ses jambes pliées contre elle et laissant ses fesses toucher le sol, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et tenta de se calmer. Son cœur s'emballait et se serrait au point qu'elle sentit ses yeux la piquer. Qu'est-ce qu'aurait bien pu dire ses parents, en la voyant il y a quelques mois, ne soutenant aucunement sa sœur lorsqu'elle lui avait déclaré être une l'Ciel ? L'auraient-ils traité de lâche aussi ? Des sanglots lui montèrent à la gorge mais elle n'essaya même pas de les retenir. Elle l'avait mérité. C'était de sa faute si Serah avait enduré tout ça. La protéger, quelle bonne blague. Elle n'avait rien réussit.

* * *

Au milieu de la foule de danseur, Fang se déchaînait sur la musique. Oubliant un instant la sensualité, elle avait opté pour quelque chose de plus agressif, collant parfaitement avait la musique qui tambourinait dans toute la pièce. A côté d'elle se tenait Blythe et Gadot, tout aussi emporté qu'elle. Tous les trois remuaient les bras en sautillant sur place. Autour d'eux, tous les danseurs pratiquaient des mouvements similaires, incompréhensible. L'ambiance était vraiment à son comble ce soir.

Essoufflée, la brune décida d'aller prendre l'air un moment en emportant un cocktail au passage. Elle s'assit sur les marches qui donnaient accès au bar et but quelques gorgées de sa boisson. La musique était clairement audible d'ici, ainsi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre le rythme en tapotant du pied. Son agitation la fit sourire. Son verre se retrouva rapidement vide et, décidant qu'il était grand temps de retourner sur la piste, elle se leva en titubant légèrement. Elle ne savait plus combien de verres elle avait pu prendre mais il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas lésiné dessus. De toute façon, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Demain, elle espérait une belle gueule de bois.

Se retournant pour rejoindre ses deux amis, elle se figea en voyant Claire adossée près de l'entrée du bar. Cette dernière, les bras croisés, la fixait sans aucune émotion sur le visage. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Voulait-elle s'excuser ? Non, quelle idée. Claire s'excuser pour ça ? Impossible. Après tout, c'était elle la méchante dans l'histoire, pas a blonde. A cette pensée, la pulsienne ricana. Sa bonne humeur avait nettement baissé en quelques secondes. Dire qu'avant, la simple vision du soldat réussissait à la faire sourire. Les choses avaient-elles réellement changé à ce point ? Ca lui faisait mal au cœur mais ce n'était pas à elle de recoller les morceaux. Un jour ou l'autre, le sergent devra bien reconnaître ses erreurs. A ce point là, c'était presque impossible de la laisser s'en sortir comme elle le voulait.

Malgré le fort degré d'alcool dans son sang, Fang réussit à se tenir droite et défia Claire du regard. Alors, excuses, pas excuses ? Sans émettre le moindre mot, la blonde détourna le regard, ignorant parfaitement la brune. Bon, pas d'excuses donc. Très bien. Elle n'aura pas à venir pleurnicher par la suite.

Sans perdre plus de temps, la puslienne retourna sur la piste de danse, bouillonnante. Sa fierté comptait-elle donc plus que leur amitié ? Ce n'était même plus une question de se rendre compte de ses sentiments là. Elle était prête à laisser le cœur de la blonde lui filer entre les doigts s'il le fallait pour qu'elles restent proches. Mais elle seule semblait être prête à fournir des efforts. Tant pis pour elle. Tant pis pour elle. Fermant les yeux, la chasseresse tenta de retrouver le rythme de la musique. D'oublier et de se laisser aller. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Et malgré les secondes qui s'écoulèrent, elle ne retrouva pas cet état d'euphorie d'il y a quelques minutes. Seule l'image du soldat trônait dans son esprit. Elle la fixait avec un regard de dégoût. Ne supportant pas plus longtemps cette humiliation, Fang retourna dehors et empoigna Claire par le col de sa veste. D'abord surprise, cette dernière reprit rapidement son regard glacial.

« - _Lâche-moi_ ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

- _Tu veux vraiment que ça finisse comme ça ?_ commença la brune en l'ignorant. _Tu es trop lâche pour faire fasse à la vérité ? Ou même pour t'excuser ? Tu es la principale fautive dans l'histoire. Je me suis excusée alors que ce n'était nullement à moi de le faire et toi, tout ce que tu trouve à faire, c'est de me cracher ta haine qui n'a pas lieu d'être en pleine figure. Alors c'est ça, ta fierté avant notre amitié ? Toi qui disais avoir évolué, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Réfléchis Claire, réfléchis. Je me suis montrée patiente, un peu trop même, mais je ne le serais pas éternellement. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais un choix qui ne te fera rien regretter._ »

Claire resta muette mais au fond d'elle, elle pouvait entendre sa colère gronder. Elle était déjà de mauvaise humeur à cause de ses erreurs passées qu'elle s'était remémoré mais il avait fallut qu'elle croise en plus la brune. Cette dernière passait-elle toutes ses soirées ici, à draguer tout ce qui bougeait ? Et elle se permettait de lui faire la leçon. Ridicule.

« - _Dis quelque chose bordel !_ s'énerva la pulsienne en la secouant. _C'est tout ce que je représente pour toi ? Tu vas laisser tomber comme ça ? T'en as rien à foutre de ce que je peux ressentir ?! Putain mais sois un peu courageuse !_

- _La ferme !_ tonna le soldat en se dégageant de sa prise. _Arrête de faire comme si tu me connaissais sur le bout des doigts. Arrête de croire que tu sais ce que je ressens ! C'est toi qui as commencé à jouer avec moi je te rappelle ! Et tu t'étonne maintenant de la situation ? Une seule fille ne te suffit donc pas ! Tu me dégoûte, à faire comme si tu étais impardonnable ! Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'une fille comme toi !_

- _Ok ! Génial ! Alors tu le prends comme ça ? On n'a plus rien à se dire alors. Sois bien heureuse toute seule. Moi, j'vais me trouver des cuisses, comme tu l'avais si bien dit._ »

Quelques personnes s'étaient attroupées autour des deux jeunes femmes, se demandant la raison d'une telle dispute. Parmi eux se trouvaient Snow, Serah et Vanille, qui avaient décidé de passer en coup de vent pour voir comment se débrouillait Lebreau. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant leurs deux camarades en train de se crier dessus. Et cela ne ressemblait en rien aux disputes habituelles.

Alors que la pulsienne de détournait de la blonde afin de s'éloigner, Serah s'interposa devant elle, furieuse. Le ton qu'elle venait d'employer envers sa sœur ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et, même si elle en était venue à la conclusion, après avoir été mise au courant de toute cette histoire, que son aînée était allé bien vite en besogne, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la brune partir comme si de rien n'était.

« - _Tu crois vraiment que lui parler comme ça arrangera les choses ?_ demanda-t-elle peu amène.

- _Pff, t'es marrante toi. J'ai tout essayé je te ferais dire ! Et tu n'as certainement pas de remède miracle alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai autre chose à faire là._ »

Et sans même attendre de réponse, elle bouscula la cadette et s'éloigna rapidement du bar, les poings serrés. Claire n'avait pas bougé et gardait les traits tirés par la colère. Les poings serrés, elle fixait un point inexistant en face d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentré chez elle et ne plus avoir à faire à la brune. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

* * *

Attrapant un morceau de viande sur sa fourchette, Claire porta le tout à ses lèvres et entreprit de mâcher l'aliment d'un air las. La journée avait été longue. C'était le week end, elle ne travaillait pas donc, elle n'avait pas pu s'occuper comme il le fallait. Et pourtant, elle en avait extrêmement besoin. Et ce soir, elle était décidée à ne pas venir à la petite fête organisée par sa sœur. Oui, elle lui avait promis mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé entre temps. Ces derniers jours, elle les avait passés à mettre tout en œuvre pour éviter et la pulsienne et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait la revoir, loin de là. Alors elle avait opté pour l'option de sécurité en restant ici. Sinon, ça aurait finit en un véritable drame.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette, où trônaient encore plusieurs morceaux de viande. Elle n'avait vraiment pas faim. Elle rangea donc les restes dans un tupperware qu'elle laissa dans le frigo et commença à faire sa vaisselle. Ses pensées se tournèrent un instant vers son enquête du moment. Les analystes n'avaient rien trouvé dans les échantillons qu'elle avait rapportés. Néanmoins, les alentours de la ville avaient été fouillés à la recherche des plantes qui permettaient de produire ce poison et avaient été localisées dans les plaines. Le coupable faisait peut-être partie de ceux qui partaient en chasse chaque matin. Il était rare que des habitants ce promènent dans les plaines juste pour leur bon plaisir. Ou alors cette personne savait comment se défendre.

Sa besogne terminée, son regard tomba sur son portable qui traînait sur la table. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait eu une longue discussion avec Serah où cette dernière tentait de la faire venir par tous les moyens. Le sergent savait pertinemment que son absence faisait du mal à sa cadette mais elle n'était pas prête à retrouver Fang. Et elle savait bien que cette dernière ne se serait pas gênée pour venir. Oui, elle fuyait de nouveau mais c'était pour le bien de tous. A moins qu'elle ne se voile encore la face.

Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit la brune. Outre le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été tendre du tout dans ses paroles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait énoncé une part de vérité. Il lui en avait fallut du temps avant qu'elle puisse admettre l'idée. Mais c'était arrivé. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire d'efforts, rejetant la faute sur son amie sans chercher à se mettre une seule fois à sa place. Complètement aveuglée par la jalousie. Devait-elle réellement l'être ? Avec du recul, rien n'indiquait quelque chose de spéciale entre elle et la rousse. Mais l'image des deux femmes en train de rire à l'unisson ne faisait que la mettre dans une colère sans borne. Passant une main sur son visage, elle soupira. Depuis quand se comportait-elle comme une adolescente ? Pourquoi imaginer Fang comme étant sienne ? Peut-être qu'elle était belle et bien amoureuse au final.

Face à sa bêtise, elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle ferait mieux d'aller se coucher avant que son état ne s'aggrave. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à monter les marches, elle entendit son téléphone vibrer. Pendant un instant, elle resta immobile, se demandant si elle devait vraiment répondre. C'était peut-être encore sa jeune sœur qui voulait de nouveau la convaincre. Pourtant, il était assez tard, c'était peu probable. C'est en soupirant qu'elle retourna dans la cuisine, qui faisait également office de salle à manger, et qu'elle récupéra l'engin. Le nom de Serah s'affichait. Ah bah peut-être bien que si au final. Elle pressa son doigt sur la touche verte et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« - _Que…_

- _Ah, Claire !_ lança immédiatement sa cadette d'une voix paniquée. _Il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible ! Vanille est… On a appelé les urgences, ils sont en train de l'emmener… Je ne comprends pas…_

- _Attends, de quoi tu parles ? Calme-toi et explique-moi. Vanille s'est blessée ?_

- _T-tu devrais venir, tu comprendras. On est à la clinique. Fais vite._ »

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle coupa la communication. La blonde fixa son téléphone pendant quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte à cause de la surprise. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Vanille ? Vu le ton de sa sœur, cela semblait grave. Mais d'un côté, ça ne l'étonnerait pas que la rouquine se soit simplement coupé le doigt. Sa cadette avait toujours tendance à exagérer.

Néanmoins, elle attrapa rapidement sa veste et sortit de la maison pour se rendre à la clinique. C'était à deux pas de chez elle ainsi, elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre sa voiture. Les rues étaient légèrement éclairées par les lampadaires, laissant ainsi la ville s'endormir petit à petit. Seul le bruit des vagues venait troubler le silence. Elle avait toujours su apprécier cette ambiance lorsqu'elle était de surveillance la nuit. Elle se serait bien arrêter afin d'écouter les bruits de la ville, pour l'instant imperceptible, mais elle ne devait pas traîner.

En quelques minutes, comme prévu, elle se trouva devant la clinique et entra sans perdre plus de temps. Longeant le couloir, elle déboucha sur l'entrée, qui faisait également office d'accueil, et constata que tous ses anciens compagnons et les membres du NORA, à part Lebreau, avaient prit place sur les sièges. Tous relevèrent les yeux vers elle et elle put y lire une inquiétude sans nom. C'était grave.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, voulant demander ce qu'il s'était passé mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle en savait déjà beaucoup. C'est donc sans un mot qu'elle prit place sur une des chaises libres, ayant une vue sur toute l'assemblée. Juste devant elle se tenait Fang. Les bras croisés, elle la fixait sans mot dire. Mais la blonde savait pertinemment qu'elle ne la voyait pas. Ses yeux, contrairement à d'habitude, ne reflétait rien si ce n'était une grande inquiétude. Elle en oubliait leurs antécédents et fut prise d'une envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Devait-elle vraiment le faire ? Elle ne savait pas. Alors elle se contenta de baisser les yeux et d'attendre.

Une attente qui lui parut interminable d'ailleurs. Mais le médecin fit tout de même son apparition, documents en main. Comme pour mon arrivée, tous levèrent les yeux vers lui mais certains se levèrent, dont Fang et Sazh. Ce dernier avait quand même passé une grande partie de notre voyage en compagnie de la rouquine et ils avaient ainsi créé un lien fort entre eux. Il observait le docteur en tenait Dajh par la main.

« - _Votre amie est hors de danger_ déclara le médecin avec un sourire. _Nous avons réussit à extraire le poison avant qu'il ne se propage. Vous avez eu le bon réflexe de nous appeler, un peu plus et nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Nous allons la garder cette nuit, de façon à pouvoir surveiller son état. Si tout est normal, elle pourra sortir demain matin._ »

A cette annonce, tous sautèrent de joie en se prenant mutuellement dans les bras. Claire s'octroya un soupir de soulagement mais ne participa pas aux embrassades générales. Mais son attention fut vite accaparée par ce qu'avait dit le médecin. Du poison ? Serait-ce lié à son affaire ?

« - _Peut-on la voir ?_ demanda la pulsienne, faisant ainsi sortir le sergent de ses pensées.

- _Non, elle a besoin de repos. Mais comme je l'ai dis, vous pourrez la voir dès demain. Je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer en attendant._ »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle aurait bien voulu veiller sur son amie toute la nuit, afin de se rassurer de sa présence mais elle devait certainement avoir besoin de récupérer. Après tout, elle avait frôlé la mort. A cette pensée, la brune frissonna. La vie humaine était tellement fragile. Elle regrettait presque son statut de l'Cie.

Elle se retourna alors vers l'assemblée et son regard glissa sur Claire. Cette dernière semblait plongée dans ses pensées, sa main au niveau de sa nuque. Comme la blonde, la pulsienne avait repensé à leur dernière interaction pendant ces derniers jours. Elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit ses quatre vérités plus doucement mais cela s'arrêtait là. Et malgré ses paroles, elle espérait toujours que la blonde vienne lui parler afin de s'excuser. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier d'un simple claquement de doigts. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait trop d'illusions mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. La colère n'était plus maîtresse, seul l'espoir persistait. Elle ne voulait pas se tromper, pas encore une fois.

Détournant son regard du sergent, elle s'approcha de Sazh afin de le rassurer. Le plus âgé de leur groupe avait tendance à se comporter comme un père avec Vanille. Et même s'ils ne se voyaient pas très souvent dû à leurs certaines obligations, ils s'appelaient tous les jours. Sazh était quelqu'un de bien, Fang était heureuse qu'il ait été le compagnon de son amie durant une partie de leur périple. Elle et Vanille avaient pourtant été responsables de la transformation en l'Cie de son fils et pourtant, il avait trouvé le courage de leur pardonné. Il fallait vraiment avoir un grand cœur pour faire une chose pareil. La brune ne savait pas si elle serait capable de faire la même chose.

« - _Hé, j'ai une idée !_ lança Serah en tapant des mains, le sourire aux lèvres. _Je propose que vous restiez tous dormir à la maison comme ça, demain matin, on ira voir Vanille tous ensemble ! Ça lui fera vachement plaisir ! Vous êtes partants ?_ »

L'idée emballa toute l'assemblée et chacun laissèrent échapper des « Oui ! » enthousiastes. Tous sauf le soldat, qui avait levé les yeux face à l'absurdité de la proposition de sa sœur. Pas besoin de dormir chez elle afin de rendre visite tous ensemble à Vanille le lendemain. Il suffisait simplement de téléphoner, de fixer une heure de rendez-vous et hop, le tour était joué. Mais, évidemment, il fallait qu'elle s'emballe et propose des idées farfelues.

« - _Claire ?_ »

La plus jeune des Farron s'était tournée vers sa sœur, les bras croisés, attendant une réponse de sa part. Face à se comportement, l'intéressée haussa les sourcils. Le faisait-elle exprès ou était-elle vraiment sérieuse ? Comme si elle allait accepter ! Tout d'abord, elle voulait passer une nuit calme. Et ensuite, elle ne voulait pas passer encore plus de temps près de la pulsienne. Sa présence la gênait atrocement à cause du fait que l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras de l'avait pas quitté. Et elle n'était pas prête à lui fournir des excuses. Le sera-t-elle un jour ? Elle allait certainement sans cesse repousser l'échéance et au final, elle ne tentera jamais une explication avec la brune. Mais cette dernière attendait-elle vraiment qu'elle vienne s'excuser ? Etait-ce réellement terminé, comme elle l'avait dit ? Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus rien. Agacée, un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle passa une main sur son visage. Merde.

« - _Allez viens sœurette, on va bien se marrer_ tenta de la convaincre Snow avec le sourire.

- _Ca nous rappellera un peu les nuits passées autour du feu de camp_ renchérit Hope. »

Relevant le regard vers eux, la blonde fronça les sourcils et ses yeux finirent par se planter dans deux pupilles émeraude qui la fixaient. Elle espérait y trouver un signe encourageant de la part de la brune, lui montrant ainsi que les excuses étaient encore valables. Mais son amie s'était complètement refermée, l'empêchant de trouver ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Bon, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, non ? Refuser signifiait fuir de nouveau et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

« - _C'est d'accord_ répondit-elle finalement en se levant.

- _Super !_ s'exclama joyeusement sa sœur. _On retourne sur nos pas alors._ »

Et toute la troupe quitta la clinique pour prendre la direction de la maison de Serah, qui était également qu'à quelques mètres. Pendant le trajet, les discussions fusèrent et tous étaient impatients de participer à cette joyeuse « pyjama party ».

Claire fermait la marche et discutait tranquillement avec Hope. Ces deux là avaient également gardé un lien fort malgré la fin de leur aventure. Après tout, le sergent avait forgé le jeune adolescent durant leur périple et ce dernier ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Il voulait garder cette amitié qu'il partageait avec la blonde et cette volonté était réciproque. Avec Hope, le soldat avait cherché à réparer les erreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre avec Serah. Une sorte de moyen de rédemption, même si cela n'effaçait en rien ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était juste pour soulager sa conscience. Un peu plus loin devant, Fang taquinait Snow en lui demandant des détails personnels sur sa vie en couple avec Serah. Evidemment, le blondinet s'en retrouva vite gênée mais il ne cachait nullement sa fierté de partager sa vie avec celle qui l'aimait. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, la pulsienne avait tout de suite cerné son caractère. Grande gueule au grand cœur et un crétin finit sur les bords. Et même si leur rencontre n'avais pas été très tendre, ils avaient rapidement sympathisé. Après tout, tous deux étaient des fervents défenseurs du « foncer dans le tas, la meilleure des stratégies ». Et ils étaient également tous deux des têts brûlés. Toujours partants pour faire les choses les plus idiotes, les blagues inappropriées et ne jamais se taire. On aurait presque cru un lien de parenté entre eux mais le physique était bien là pour nous prouver le contraire.

En quelques minutes, ils furent tous rassemblés dans le salon de Serah et de Snow. Rapidement, les meubles furent poussés afin de dégager assez d'espace pour placer les matelas. Puisqu'il n'y en avait pas assez pour tout le monde, certains allaient devoir se serrer. Et évidemment, les garçons avaient été séparés des filles. Un accident était si vite arrivé selon Serah. D'ailleurs, cette dernière s'était installé un petit coin, quelque peu à l'écart du groupe, avec Snow afin qu'ils puissent garder une certaine intimité. Claire pria pour qu'ils se contentent de dormir. Même si elle savait qu'ils n'oseraient pas, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Mais quelque chose d'autre l'inquiétait bien plus. Son matelas, obligé de se coller contre celui de la brune puisque deux meubles étaient placés des deux côtés de mur. Et impossible de trouver une place ailleurs, à moins qu'elle veuille faire un tour du côté des garçons.

De son côté, Fang ne s'était pas vraiment soucié du détail qui perturbait autant la blonde. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire en tout cas. Intérieurement, elle se retrouvait complètement agitée à l'idée de dormir aussi près de son soldat préférée. Oui, elle lui voulait pour sa stupidité et tout ce qui s'en suivait mais à côté de tout ça, il y avait son cœur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'affoler en la voyant s'asseoir sur le matelas, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle aurait voulu se montrer froide, pour montrer clairement à la blonde qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas excusée mais elle sentait sa volonté faillir sous les idées qui commençaient à germer dans son esprit à l'idée de passer la nuit proche du sergent. Bon sang, voilà qu'elle se mettait à fantasmer, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Comment pouvait-elle rester sérieuse dans de pareilles conditions ?

Grognant, elle retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes alors que Serah éteignait les lumières, en leur souhaitant à tous une bonne nuit. Oh oui, merci Serah pour ce grand moment de frustration ! Bah, elle avait accepté de son propre gré après tout, il n'y avait qu'elle à blâmer. Profitant de l'obscurité, elle retira également son pantalon et son soutient gorge, sans même avoir à se mettre torse nue. Elle avait toujours été très douée pour ce qui était de dégrafée les soutiens-gorge, allez savoir pourquoi. Délaissée de ses poids, elle s'allongea en rabattant la couverture sur elle et se tourna. Surprise, elle trouva Claire toujours assise sur son matelas et qui gigotait, visiblement agacée. Malgré la pénombre, elle pouvait aisément distinguer cette moue qu'elle abordait chaque fois que quelque chose la contrariait. Irrécupérable. Elle remarqua alors ses mains qui farfouillaient dans son dos. Elle comprit tout de suite. Devait-elle aller à sa rescousse ou la laisser se débattre pendant de longues minutes ? Son esprit lui hurlait de ne pas intervenir mais son corps lui disait tout le contraire. Sans même qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, elle s'était redressée de façon à se rapprocher de la blonde et prit ses mains qui se débattaient avec l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge à travers son débardeur dans les siennes, lui empêchaient de continuer tout mouvement. Evidemment, à se contact, elle sentit le soldat se raidir.

« - _Laisse-moi faire, tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça._ »

Histoire que ses intentions soient claires dans l'esprit du sergent. Les mains de cette dernière abandonnèrent donc le combat, laissant libre court à la brune. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Elle se devait de pimenter tout ça, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ainsi, au lieu de garder ses mains bien sagement sur le tissu, elle les glissa en dessous, arrachant un frisson à son amie. Sa peau était agréablement douce. La pulsienne ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses doigts s'y attarder avant de retrouver l'attache du sous-vêtement. Claire n'avait encore rien dit. Cela voulait soit dire qu'elle était complètement chamboulée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, soit qu'elle n'était pas du tout contre un tel rapprochement. Dans les deux cas, la brune savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son toucher. Elle défit l'attache, laissant les deux bouts ballants, et laissa une dernière caresse avant de se retirer, fière d'elle.

De son côté, malgré le fait que les doigts de la brune aient quitté sa peau, Claire était toujours aussi tendue. Les mêmes sensations qui l'avait assaillit lorsqu'elles s'étaient embrassées refaisaient surface. Seulement parce que ses mains s'étaient glissées dans son dos. La pulsienne avait vraiment un effet dévastateur sur elle, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Son cœur s'était également emballé, reprenant son marathon, comme si sa vie en dépendait. S'ajoutant à cela une chaleur dans son bas ventre, lui faisant ressentir d'étranges picotements. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de laisser les bretelles de son sous-vêtement glisses le long de ses bras. Sa main se glissa alors sous son débardeur pour tirer sur son soutien-gorge et ainsi le retirer complètement. Elle avait déjà retiré son short quelques minutes plus tôt ainsi, elle put enfin se glisser sous la couette, tournant le dos à la brune.

Pendant ce temps, certaines voix s'étaient élevées afin de raconter telle et telle blague, faisant pouffer de rire certains tandis que d'autres grommelaient, à la recherche du sommeil. Du côté des garçons, les chuchotements ne cessaient pas. Ils étaient plongés dans une grande discussion où ils relataient les événements passés. Claire les écouta d'une oreille distraite, sans vraiment y faire attention. Ce qui la préoccupait, c'était Fang juste derrière elle. Elle l'entendait respirer, sentant son souffle se perdre contre ses épaules nues. S'ajoutait à cela son odeur qu'elle trouvait bien trop enivrante. C'était peut-être le moment de lui faire ses excuses avant qu'elle laisse ces sensations s'emparer d'elle. Déjà lorsqu'elles s'étaient embrassées, elle n'avait pas plus placé un seul mot. Il ne fallait pas que ça se reproduise. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de raison. Inspirant et expirant un bon coup, elle décida de se laisser mais sans se tourner vers son amie.

« - _Je suis désolée._ »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure alors elle pria pour qu'elle l'ait entendu.

« - _Hein ?_ »

Evidemment, il fallait qu'elle fasse la sourde d'oreille maintenant. Pff, tu parles d'une ouïe fine digne des plus grands chasseurs ! Lâchant un soupir, Claire se retourna pour lui faire face et glissa son bras gauche sous son oreiller. La brune la fixait, la mine interrogative. Peut-être bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès au final. La blonde baissa les yeux pour fixer le drap.

« - _Je suis désolée_ répéta-t-elle. »

Cette fois-ci, la pulsienne avait bien entendu mais elle resta silencieuse un moment. Pendant quelques instants, le sergent pensa qu'elle allait lui dire que ce n'était plus le moment pour s'excuser. Une boule se forma dans le creux de son estomac. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant paniqué. Et tout ça pour Fang.

« - _Je commençais à croire que tu ne t'excuserais jamais_ finit par répondre la brune. _Tu vois, ça ne t'as pas tué. M'enfin, après, comme tu l'as dis, c'est moi qui ais lancé ce… Jeu ? Enfin, pour moi ça n'en est pas vraiment un mais j'ai une part de responsabilité dans l'histoire alors je m'excuse aussi. Et puis, je me suis laissé emporter._ »

Claire ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ses aveux. En fait, Fang attendait qu'elle se lance pour elle-même s'excuser. Une véritable trouillarde, même si c'était la blonde qui avait une plus grande responsabilité dans tout ça, et elle le savait.

« - _Fang Yun qui s'excuse ? Pincez-moi, je dois être en train de rêver _la taquina alors le soldat.

- _Hé, c'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça_ répliqua son vis-à-vis avec un sourire. _Mais j'ai des méthodes plus douces pour savoir si tu rêves ou non._ »

Roulant des yeux, son amie lâchant un soupir. La voilà de nouveau en train de charger avec ses sous-entendu, fidèle à elle-même. La blonde ne voulait pas l'avouer mais ça lui avait manqué, cette complicité qu'elles entretenaient. Alors, pour ce soir, elle pouvait bien jouer le jeu, non ?

« - _Ah vraiment ? Il faudrait me montrer ça alors._ »

Ravie que le soldat se prenne au jeu, Fang jubilait, comme un enfant qui s'apprêtait à jouer avec un nouveau jouet.

« - _C'est vrai ?_ »

Sa question fit rire le sergent. C'était Fang, complètement. En fait, rentrer dans son jeu était une bonne solution pour lui clouer le bec. Son rire passé, elle accorda un petit sourire désolé à la pulsienne en se retenant de rire de nouveau et se retourna pour lui faire dos à nouveau.

« - _Dors Fang._ »

L'intéressée fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante. Grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles, elle se mit sur le dos et croisa les bras. Mais elle avait d'autres plans en réserve alors il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter tant que ça. Elle aurait sa vengeance et, peut-être de nouveau un baiser, par la même occasion. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle amène Claire au bar. La danse semble vraiment bien la décoincée. Sur cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune. Elles s'étaient rabibocher mais tout n'était pas terminé, au contraire. Désormais, il fallait faire avouer au sergent qu'elle était raide dingue d'elle. Un tâche ardue mais têtue comme elle l'était, Fang ne risquerait pas de laisser tomber, bien au contraire.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Je vous promet que la prochaine partie sera beaucoup plus intéressante, que ce soit du côté de Claire et Fang ou de l'affaire de meurtre. Et ce sera également la dernière partie de cet OS. A la prochaine !**


End file.
